Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist
by Nae Sin
Summary: A vacation turn into a nightmare as Nami is kidnapped and Luffy must fight a former Shichibukai and himself! The Straw Hats Go Against The Ragnarok Pirates! Can Luffy defeat them and save Nami, or will he lose Nami forever? LuffyxNami Hope you like it!
1. Island Of Call

CHAPTER 1–The Island Of Call's Cell

It was a beautiful, peaceful, and stormy day.

The Thousand Sunny was sailing through a huge storm, heading toward the next island.

Suddenly, all was calm and the crew all paused in surprise until Usopp called down from the crow's nest, which he was too afraid to leave during the storm. "Land!" he shouted with glee.

Everyone cheered except for Zoro, who was fast asleep.

Nami looked ahead and nodded. "That's the island. That person from the last island talked about it. He called it Call's Cell." Nami said staring at the green island.

Chopper stared in horror however at the island. "What's that?" he asked scared. Chopper pointed to a large temple that could be seen from anywhere.

"Probably a temple or shrine." stated Robin.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

Usopp finally crawled down the mast and started shaking. "There's probably monsters on the island that eat pirates and sacrifice their bones in some ritual." Usopp said.

"Really?" Chopper said scared.

"Yes, there's no doubt. Of course, I know about them. I once fought 1000 of them with both my hands tied." Usopp said heroically.

"1000! Awesome!" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"Okay, let's land!" Luffy shouted and everyone but Usopp cheered.

When they finally landed on the island, Sanji, and Zoro jumped onto the beach to make sure it was safe.

Usopp was dragged off the ship when they said it was safe.

Luffy started to run around happily while chanting. "Island, Island, Island, Island!" Chopper joined in, and Usopp was complaining about his I-don't-want-to-land-on-this-island disease, which was shot down when Zoro said that they had already landed.

Luffy and the others slowly made their way through the green jungle that surrounded the island. They continued to walk until suddenly, they heard a loud bang and whipped around to the direction of the bang.

Zoro and Sanji walked forward and broke down the trees in the way.

When everyone saw what the bang was, they all were surprised.

In front of them, was a huge city with an amusement park.

"That explains the bang." Sanji said looking around.

"Welcome to Call's Cell!" cried several voices. Everyone looked around and saw people grinning and waving down at them.

In front of them stood a short man wearing a huge hat that was made of many different hats. "Cool! Look at that hat!" Luffy said in amazement.

The short man walked toward them and held out a hand. "My name is Rubio Less. I'm the mayor and owner of this island. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said and shook Rubio's hand.

"I guess you must be tired after your voyage." Rubio said and stopped shaking Luffy's hand.

"Follow me." Rubio said with a flick of his wrist. Suddenly, some of the people came over and dragged the Straw Hat Pirates along.

"This hotel is hopefully, to your liking." Rubio said with a bow that made his hat touch the floor when they reached it.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted.

"Hopefully there's a kitchen." Sanji said.

"They better have big rooms." Franky said.

"I wonder if they have a library." Robin and Chopper both said.

"We have all of that!" Rubio said with a big smile. Rubio looked over at the front desk and out walked a sullen boy.

"This here is Gregory. He's the one in charge of this hotel." Gregory looked over at the pirates.

"Welcome to Hope's Last Hotel." Gregory said quietly.

"What a weird name." Nami said.

"Anyway, there are only four rooms available however, so you will have to share some." Gregory said quietly again.

Gregory handed Robin the four keys and he walked back to the room he was just in. Rubio glanced over with a strange smile.

"Okay, don't mind him. Please get some rest, and if you want to know, the Log Pose sets in three weeks." Rubio said and then waved cheerfully and walked away.

Luffy and the others were all sitting down in the front room, wondering who sleeps with whom.

"That owner Gregory also added that one of the rooms only has one bed." Robin said.

"Okay then. I'll sleep with both Nami-chan, and Robin-chan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"No." the two girls said bluntly.

Zolo took one of the keys, and looked at it. "So there's a 1 in 4 chance of getting the rooms the room with only one bed, right?" Zolo asked.

"That seems to be the case." Franky said.

"There's no way I'm sleeping with one of the guys!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Me neither!" Usopp shouted too.

Luffy took a key and then smiled. "How about we play Jan-Ken-Po? The first two out have to share a room, and then the next two have to share one also, and then the final two have to share also." Luffy said smiling.

"That sounds fair." Zolo said with a smirk.

"Yes it does." Robin said smiling.

It took 4 hours before the rooms were picked and the partners were made. Sanji slumped into the corner and started moping.

"How comes I'm stuck with Long Nose…" Sanji said whining.

"Hey, I feel bad too!" Usopp shouted at Sanji.

Zolo stood up and so did Franky. "I can live with this." Zolo said.

"This week's super me can also deal with this!" Franky said and did his pose.

Chopper was staring up at Robin and then blushed. "I guess this will do."

Chopper said while hiding the fact that it was better than sharing a room with the guys.

Everyone except for the moping Sanji looked over at Luffy and Nami.

Nami had her head in her hands and was saying. "Why him? Why him? Why him?" While Luffy was just standing there, staring at his hand.

Gregory walked over and quietly said. "I'll show you to your rooms now."

He said and then walked off with everyone following him.

When they reached their rooms, Gregory pointed at each room and said their numbers.

When everyone was in front of their doors, Gregory looked over at the group.

"I should warn you about this island." Gregory said. Everyone looked over at him puzzled.

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

"Beware of the Numbers." Gregory said.

"Huh? Numbers? What are they?" Luffy asked Gregory.

"They are a group that cause trouble to new-comers. Please be careful." Gregory said and then walked off while everyone stared after him puzzled.

Nami and Luffy entered their rooms and looked around.

Nami let out a cry of despair that startled Luffy.

"What happened?" Luffy asked Nami wondering what had caused her to cry out.

"I've been cursed. We got the one-bed room!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"So?" Luffy said dumbly. Nami sunk her fist into his head and started to grumble words like, "Idiot", "Bad", and "How did this happen?".

"It's okay." Luffy said while sitting down next to Nami.

"How can it be okay? I have to sleep with you!" Nami shouted at Luffy and punched him on the top of his head. Luffy just stared at Nami for a while and then asked.

"Do you hate me?" Nami was startled by the question and quickly said.

"No, of course not!" Nami said and held up her hands in front of her.

"Then why did you hit me?" Luffy asked.

At this, Nami was lost for words. "Well because… you're such an idiot." Nami said with a punch to Luffy's head.. Luffy smiled and patted her on the head.

"It's okay! It didn't hurt." Luffy said with a smile. Nami looked up at Luffy big grin, and then couldn't help giggling.

"Huh? What's funny?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing." Nami said with a smile. Nami waited till Luffy wasn't looking to slowly move closer a little.

At night, in the entrance to the hotel, Rubio and Gregory were standing outside while waiting for something or someone.

Suddenly, some one appeared in front of them.

"Number?" Rubio asked the person.

The person smiled in the moonlight. "No.3." the person said.

"Good, one of the Primes, now then, onto business. I have eight new pirates sleeping right now." Rubio said.

"So? Why should I care?" the person asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk to me like that just because you are one of those no good blasted pirates of his." Rubio said angrily.

The person just lifted a hand and started to play with their hair that in the moonlight, appeared to be the color orange. "Whatever, I don't care." the person said.

Rubio looked furious and grew red in the face. "Now listen, all I want is the Key. Nothing more, nothing less." Rubio said while trying to calm down.

"Okay, you want some key thing, right? Okay, where is it?" the person asked.

Rubio calmed down and pointed behind him. "In the hotel." Rubio said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgive me if it's too hard to read, but I'm still learning about this myself. Hooray to my first fanfic:) **

**I'm still learning so I'll at some time make it easier to read, just bare with it for now.**

**YAHOO! Fixed it! Now it's hopefully easier to read! Chapter 2 is coming just as soon as I can upload it.**

**Currently working on Chapter 11! I have no life. **

** - N.R.**


	2. Morning Of Darkness

CHAPTER 2-Morning In Darkness

The next morning, Nami woke up, rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

She looked behind her to where Luffy was.

Luffy was lying on the floor because Nami said that "she didn't want to share a bed with Luffy yet".

At the "yet, Luffy asked why Nami had said it, but Nami ignored him.

Luffy was still sleeping as Nami got dressed and opened the door, and slipped into the hallway.

Nami walked down to the lobby and sat down on a chair and started to read a book on Navigation.

"Hello, you must be new here." Said a voice from nearby.

Nami looked up to see a boy around Luffy's age with black hair and purple eyes.

"Yes I am." Nami said cautiously.

The boy lifted his arm and fixed the sleeve of his black cloak he was wearing.

"Isn't it kind of hot to be wearing that?" Nami asked the boy.

"On this island, the temperature changes suddenly sometimes." The boy said.

"Interesting. Do you know why?" asked Nami.

"No clue." The boy said bluntly.

Nami stared at the boy for a while thinking. _"Who in the world is he?"_

The boy grinned and asked Nami. "Are you alone?"

Nami jolted back out of her head and quickly said. "I have nakama who are still sleeping probably."

"That's good. You best pray that they are heavy sleepers." The boy said and grinned.

"Well, they are most of the times. Wait, why do you care?" Nami asked.

The boy grinned and said. "So nobody can hear you."

Suddenly, black objects shot out of the ground and tied down Nami. "What the?"

Nami shouted before her mouth was covered by one of the black things.

"That's better. Like my shadows? Pretty cool, huh?" the boy said grinning.

"Since you can't ask, I'll tell you. I ate a Devil's Fruit made from both the Yami Yami No Mi Fruit and the Kumori Komori No Mi Fruit. Cool, huh? I'm both a Paramecia Type, and a Logia Type!" the boy said happily.

The boy flicked his hand and Nami was lifted onto her feet.

"Now then, one down, seven to go!" he boy said grinning.

Suddenly, a fist came and went through the boy's head.

The boy glanced over to see Luffy standing there while holding his fist up.

"Let Nami go." Luffy said seriously.

The boy chuckled and raised his hand and a shadow came out of the floor and formed into a beast-like creature.

"Eat him." The boy said grinning.

Nami screamed to Luffy. "Mhmph!"

Luffy braced himself and jumped into the air and called out. "Gumo Gumo no Pistol!"

Luffy shouted and punched the shadow back onto the ground, which caused it to disappear.

Luffy reeled his arm back into place and grinned.

The boy sighed and looked up at Luffy. "This is tiring."

He said and then disappeared into the floor.

The shadows holding Nami vanished and she tripped over but Luffy caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami looked up and then blushed when she saw how close Luffy was.

Nami quickly hit him over the head and shouted. "What took you so long?!"

Luffy put a hand on his hat and laughed slightly. "I just woke up when I heard you shout."

Luffy said with a small grin.

Nami punched him in the face, and walked back up to her room, while Luffy lay on the ground, clutching his face in pain while a small laugh could be heard coming from Luffy.

* * *

When Nami and Luffy told everyone about the boy, Sanji quickly became angry, Usopp became frightened, and Zoro grinned evilly. 

"So there are people on this island that are strong, huh?" Zoro asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but when I hit him, my hand went through him!" Luffy said smiling.

"A Logia type?" Chopper asked Robin. Robin nodded and looked over at Nami.

"What did he want with you though?" Robin asked Nami.

"He probably was looking for us, seeing as he said one down, seven to go." Nami said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He also might of tried to kidnap Nami for his own reasons!" shouted Sanji.

Nami quickly kicked Sanji to the floor and said through gritted teeth. "That's something you would do!"

Zoro started to laugh, which caused Sanji to stand up quickly and began a fight with Zoro.

"This island sure is strange." Robin said calmly over the roar of Sanji and Zoro's fight.

Chopper walked over while holding a brochure for the island.

"It says here that there is an amusement park, as well as, tons of restaurants." Chopper said handing the brochure to Robin who started to read it.

"That park sounds like fun!" Luffy shouted happily as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen there hopefully!" Usopp added with a tiny shiver.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up finally! Continue to read and enjoy while I take a nap while working on the sequel... Yeah, I'm already writing the sequel. Heh, I don't have a life like some people do, so all I do is type, write, read, and daydream what to type. That's an easy way to avoid Writer's Block.**

** See ya next time!**

**-N.R**


	3. The Amusing Park

CHAPTER 3-The Amusing Park

That afternoon, the group left the hotel and made their way to the amusement park while cutting through the city.

Of course, everyone visited shops along the way.

Zoro sat down on a beach and fell asleep while waiting for everyone else, Usopp just ran off with Chopper to look for some weird objects. Sanji went to see some food stores, and Franky went along to buy more cola.

Luffy wanted to go as well, but Nami asked him to help her.

So in the end, Luffy went along with Nami who basically went straight for the jewelry stores.

The two of them were outside of one of the jewelry stores when Nami noticed a bracelet with a tangerine-like design on it.

She dragged Luffy inside to see how much it was.

"The Tangerine Bracelet?" asked the owner.

"Yeah, the one in the window, how much?" Nami asked happily.

"200 million berries." The owner said with a smile.

"What! That's impossible!" Nami cried out which made Luffy look over from staring at the blank wall.

"I'm sorry, but it's a very special and expensive item." The owner said.

"How about 2 thousand?" Nami asked.

"No, 200 million or nothing." The owner said.

With that, Nami grumbled, went over to Luffy and dragged him outside.

Nami sighed and then said. "Darn it. That bracelet was really beautiful too, 200 million berries, yeah right."

Luffy looked at the bracelet and then at Nami.

Nami sighed again. "Hey Luffy, stay here. I'm going to go look at the other shops." Nami said and walked off.

Luffy just stood there and then went back to staring at the bracelet.

_"Nami really wants this bracelet, but I don't think I have enough."_ Luffy thought to himself.

Then, Luffy went over and walked into the store and toward the owner.

"How much for the bracelet in the window?" Luffy asked.

"That bracelet sure is popular. 200 million berries." The owner said sternly.

Luffy sighed and then looked behind him to see if Nami was back.

Suddenly, a man wearing a trench coat walked over; glanced at Luffy and then the owner.

"I'll buy it." He said to the owner.

"You will?" the owner asked surprised.

Luffy overheard the man and his head drooped down sadly.

The man with the coat held out a big bag, and then handed it to the owner, who happily took it, and then handed him the bracelet.

Luffy grumbled and headed outside to wait for Nami.

Luffy sat down on a bench and then sighed.

Suddenly, something was tossed to Luffy, which landed on his lap.

Luffy looked down and his face was filled with surprise.

It was the tangerine bracelet.

Luffy looked over to see the trench coat man walking away with a hand on his hat that was pushed down so his eyes couldn't be seen.

Luffy grinned and called out. "Thank you!"

The trench coat man simply smiled and waved back at Luffy while continuing to walk forward.

Luffy put the bracelet in his pocket so Nami wouldn't see it and continued waiting.

"Hey, Luffy!" called Nami who was waving at him.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting!" she called out.

Luffy grinned again and jumped to his feet and ran toward Nami while smiling all the way there, while the trench coat man looked back at Luffy, and then smiled mysteriously.

* * *

If you could find a word that meant bigger than enormous, it would be used to describe the amusement park. 

"Cool!" Luffy shouted.

Usopp and Chopper were looking around at the different rides happily.

Luffy ran toward the Ferris wheel with everyone behind him.

When they got there, Luffy was already waiting for his turn.

"Wait a minute Luffy!" Sanji called out.

"What, Sanji?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"The Ferris wheel is the perfect place for couples to ride, and since you don't have a girlfriend or somebody to go with, you can just forget about riding." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"What? No fair!" Luffy said sullenly.

Nami glanced over, and sighed. _"The Ferris wheel, if I could get Luffy alone on it, that'll be enough." _Nami thought to herself.

Nami walked forward while Luffy was complaining to Sanji about what Sanji said.

The Ferris wheel slowed down and two people got off.

"Do two of you want to ride?" asked the operator.

"No thank you sir-" started Sanji until Nami cut in by grabbing Luffy's arm.

"We'll go." Nami said with a smile.

Sanji dropped his cigarette in surprise, while Luffy looked happily toward the Ferris wheel.

The operator smiled and opened the door, and Nami and Luffy both entered.

Sanji was weeping, while Zoro was laughing, and Robin was smiling calmly.

"Don't worry Curly Brows, nothing's going to happen to them." Zoro said with a smirk.

"What did you call me Marimo?" Sanji asked threateningly.

"Who are you calling Marimo?" Zoro asked and unsheathed one of his swords.

With that, a fight shortly started.

On the Ferris wheel, Luffy was looking out the window happily, while pointing out objects they couldn't see well before.

Nami glanced over at Luffy's big grin. _"Okay, I'm now alone with Luffy. Now what do I do? Darn it, I didn't think this far!" _Nami thought angrily.

Luffy looked over and noticed Nami's face, which had a look of anger.

Luffy leaned in closer and asked. "What's wrong Nami? You sick?"

Nami looked over and instantly turned red at the sight of Luffy being close to her.

Nami heard her own heart beat hard and fast against her chest. "N-N-Nothing is wrong, baka."

Nami said with a punch to Luffy's head.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and placed his hand on Nami's forehead, which caused her to go even redder in the face.

Nami pulled back away from Luffy and then said. "I'm fine, it's just a little hot."

Nami bit the inside of lip when she said that. _"Yeah like he's going to believe that."_ She thought.

Luffy continued to stare at Nami. "You still look sick." Luffy said.

"I told you, I'm fine." Nami said sternly.

Luffy still continued to stare at Nami even though Nami started to look out the window so as to not see Luffy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Luffy said suddenly that made Nami look over.

Luffy dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a small box.

"I found the box inside my pocket already, strange huh? Anyway, here you go."

Luffy said smiling as he held the box in front of Nami.

Nami blushed deeply and lifted the box. "You didn't have to get me anything, Luffy." She said quietly.

Luffy grinned and then shook his head. "I had to get you this though! You said you liked it so, I got it!" Luffy said happily.

Nami opened the box and took out the bracelet with the tangerine design on it.

"You… got me this?" Nami asked and looked over at Luffy.

Luffy nodded grinning.

"Thank you…Luffy. I don't anything for you though." Nami said while her face became completely red.

"I don't want anything." Luffy said happily.

Nami stared into Luffy's eyes until Luffy suddenly said. "Nami, why are you staring at me?"

Nami jolted at the question and said. "Well, I…just was… thinking about something… and I was staring at you." Nami finished.

Luffy tilted his head and lowered his face until it was in front of Nami's.

"Luffy?" Nami asked uncertain of what Luffy was doing.

"You look sick." Luffy said finally.

"I'm not though." Nami said while blushing.

_"Why does he think I look sick? Is it cause I'm blushing or something? What an idiot, he can't tell the difference between being sick and a blush?" _

Nami thought as Luffy placed his hand on Nami's forehead again, only this time, Nami didn't jerk away.

"Luffy." Nami said quietly after a while.

"Huh? What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." Nami said with a blush.

"Really?" Luffy asked puzzled.

"Yeah." Nami said quietly.

It was silent for a while, and Luffy still had a hand on Nami's forehead.

Finally, Luffy said. "Nami."

Nami looked up into Luffy's eyes. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." Luffy said grinning.

Nami blushed more, and Nami moved a little closer to Luffy.

Luffy also moved toward Nami and their faces were almost touching each other till suddenly, the Ferris Wheel stopped, and Nami and Luffy both blushed and quickly moved back before the door opened.

Luffy let Nami exit first and then walked out afterwards.

_"Darn it, I was so close… I can't believe that almost happened. What's wrong with me?" _Nami asked herself, but the thought quickly disappeared when she saw Luffy grinning at her.

Nami grinned as well, and the group went to explore the park, and have fun!

* * *

**A chapter completely LuffyxNami! Poor Sanji though. **

**Sanji- You know I'm behind you.**

**Yeah, and that's why I said it. Chapter 3 is up and now I'm going to start running from this guy.**

**Sanji- Get back here!**

**See ya next chapter! **


	4. Dead End

CHAPTER 4-Dead Men Don't Sleep

During the time Luffy and the others were at the Amusement park, in the woods appeared a strange town made out of red stones.

The town looked ancient compared to the city next to it.

The other strange part about this town was that there was nobody there.

The only thing else there, was a sign that was covered in dust, making it impossible to read.

Suddenly, voices could be heard nearby.

A boy with green hair walked out onto the street and faced toward the city.

From that direction, two people made their way to the green haired boy.

From behind a building came a giant man with a little girl on his shoulder.

The five of them looked around, and on top of one of the building stood a purple haired boy with two swords, an orange haired girl, and the black haired boy from the hotel.

"Well, we're all here." Said the purple haired boy.

"Yep, and now we can focus on our job." Added the orange haired girl.

Suddenly, a boy with blood red hair appeared in the middle of them while wearing a black cloak with some ravens on it.

"We are all here, correct?" he said while glancing around with his right eye.

"We just said that, Captain." Said the orange haired girl bitterly.

"Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy." Said the red head boy who raised his hand to scratch the back his head.

"Now then, let's continue." The boy started.

"Lock." He said to the orange haired girl.

"Zephyr." He said at the purple haired boy.

"Gladstone." He said over to the giant man.

"Marisa." He said toward the little girl on Gladstone's shoulder.

"Dylan." The green haired boy nodded.

"Grandes." The man wearing the trench coat appeared behind him.

"And Takai." And with that, the black haired boy smirked.

"Yep, we're all here." Said the Captain.

"Now you can do your job." Said another voice from behind them.

Behind them, stood Rubio and Gregory, and Rubio was smiling.

"The job is to find this Key, right?" asked the Captain.

"Correct, "Red-Eye." Rubio said snickering.

Their Captain's hair blew to the side, revealing his left eye, which was a ruby instead of an eyeball.

"I hope you can finish this simple job." Rubio said. "Because, all I need is the Key, and you may have the Ponegylph. However, you must not kill the Key. You may however, kill the rest of them." Rubio said evilly.

"How do we know that the Key is even with them?" Red-Eye asked while turned around.

"I can tell." Rubio said with a smile and then walked away with Gregory at his heels.

The two of them barely made it to the woods when suddenly, Red-Eye said.

"Dead men tell no tale though." Rubio looked over at them and then chuckled.

"Yeah, but the reason the men died was cause they had no tales." Rubio said gleefully, and with that turned around and walked back into the woods laughing.

Red-Eye just stood there until he started to laugh a little.

"That's not what I meant, Baka." With that, everyone there started to laugh.

"Now then, with two of our siblings in their group. Which one do you think he wants?" Red-Eye asked his crew.

"It couldn't be your sibling, Captain." Lock said steadily.

"No doubt about that." Red-Eye said grinning.

"It must be mine then." Lock said, and in the light, Lock looked strangely just like Nami.

The breeze picked up, and the sign's dust blew off revealing the town's name: Dead End.

* * *

**Meh, too short I know. Some of them are. This story is getting interesting though! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Sanji- There you are!**

**Ack! He found me! Bye, see ya next chapter!**

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

**Meh, I didn't really explain it but Grandes is the same person who gave Luffy the bracelet, just so you know, and Takai was the one that appeared at the hotel and attacked Nami. The plot thickens. O.o**


	5. Night Of Monkey

CHAPTER 5-The Night Of Monkey

After they left the Amusement park, everyone was happy and talking about the rides they went on except for Robin and Zoro.

As they passed another block, Nami walked over to Robin and started to talk with her.

Robin nodded and then smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."

Zoro glanced over seeing as he was right there.

"I guess I could help too if it means that stupid cook would go ballistic." He said with a grin.

"Thanks." Nami said and then walked back over to the others who were still talking about the rides.

Nobody saw however, that they were being watched from above by a figure in black.

Takai smirked and then said to himself. "So, that's where they are."

Takai then disappeared, leaving the young pirates below without doing anything to them.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Luffy was sitting on the floor with a book in his hands; strange enough, Luffy was reading it. 

Nami then walked in the room and Luffy quickly hid the book under the bed.

"Hi Nami." Luffy said staring up at her with a smile.

Nami nodded and Luffy noticed something strange.

Nami was wearing a black dress with the tangerine bracelet on her wrist.

"What are you wearing?" Luffy asked puzzled.

Nami smiled then looking down at Luffy, and tossed him a bag.

"Get dressed, and do it fast." Nami said with a mysterious smile.

A little bit later, Luffy walked out into the room wearing a black suit with black pants.

His hands were in his pockets and his hat was attached to his back by its string.

His sandals were replaced with sneakers, and he was looking at Nami for some explanation for the clothes.

"What are these for? They feel uncomfortable." Luffy complained.

Nami just smiled and took him by the arm, and pulled him out of the room.

"We're going out!" she said with a smile.

Luffy looked at her, and then smiled.

"Okay!" he said finally, and the two of them walked out the door and into the night, heading for the city.

Behind them, Robin was standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"It worked." She said over to the wall, where Zoro was leaning against it.

"I guess so." He said smirking.

"I just hope the others don't wake up too fast." Zoro added.

In their rooms, Usopp, Franky, and Sanji were all knocked out from the back of Zoro's swords.

Chopper promised not to do anything when Robin told him.

"I hope so too." Robin said with her eyes closed and a smile.

Zoro fell asleep, and Robin sat down and began to read.

* * *

In town, Nami and Luffy were heading toward a restaurant that Sanji had mentioned before. 

Luffy's eyes grew big when he saw the food. Nami smiled at him, and the two of them walked in.

They sat down at a table in the corner, and Luffy was already eating.

Nami took a sip of her wine, and watched Luffy eating until he noticed.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Luffy asked between bites.

"Yeah, a lot of crumbs." Nami said stiffly.

Nami then, reached over and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Honestly, try eating slower, people are starting to stare." Nami said with a sip.

"Okay." Luffy said, and then started to eat a little bit slower, but since this is Luffy, a little slower means around the same as a big vacuum's suction power.

Nami sighed and then took a small bite out of her food.

_"Why can't Luffy behave normally? It's almost like he's a kid… a sweet kid." _

Nami said in her head and then looked at Luffy and smiled with a little giggle.

After Luffy had eaten the restaurant dry, which only took an hour.

Nami paid the owner for the food, and bitterly walked away grumbling about Luffy's stomach.

Luffy was sitting on a bench when Nami walked over, he then stood up and the two walked together.

After a while of looking for a map of the city, Nami finally found the beach, which was regretfully, right near the restaurant they were just at.

They walked onto the sand and Nami walked ahead of Luffy, and stopped to stare at the moon.

"It's so beautiful." Nami commented.

Behind her Luffy muttered something.

"What did you say, Luffy?" Nami asked turning around to face him.

"Nothing." Luffy said while looking down.

Nami stared a little longer at Luffy, and then snapped back into reality.

"Okay then." She said, and then turned around to stare at the moon again.

Luffy continued to look down until he started to lift his head to stare at Nami.

"The stars are so beautiful too." Nami said with a smile.

Luffy muttered something again, and Nami turned around.

"Okay, I know you said something that time. What was it?" She asked Luffy.

Luffy lifted his hat onto his head so as to cover his eyes.

"I said…" he started. "That you're right." Luffy finished.

Nami looked at him, puzzled at what he said.

"Really?" she asked him with a stare.

Luffy didn't say anything for a while, until a cold wind blew by, causing Nami to shiver.

"It's so cold now. I guess we should head back now." Nami said with a sigh.

"If you're cold… I could help." Luffy said, and then Nami turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked him hoping for a true answer this time.

"We could… maybe hug?" Luffy said finally.

Nami suddenly turned scarlet and then started to stammer.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I thought we could hug, so it wouldn't be that cold." Luffy said, trying to force the words out.

Luffy braced himself for Nami to say no but it never came.

Nami walked over to Luffy, smiled and then hugged him.

Luffy was startled at the hug. "Nami?" he said blushing.

"What? I'm cold." Came Nami's reply.

Luffy smiled and sat down with Nami still hugging him.

After a while, Nami fell asleep while still hugging Luffy tightly.

Luffy smiled and then said.

"The thing I said was, you're more beautiful than the moon or stars." Luffy said with a small smile, knowing that Nami couldn't hear him.

* * *

When Luffy walked back to the hotel while Nami was on his back, still asleep. 

Robin and Zoro were there, looking at them.

"You're back." Zoro said from the ground where he was sitting.

"Zoro? Robin? You guys knew?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Navigator-san asked for us to help." Robin said from her book.

"Nami did?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, she asked us to keep the idiot cook under control." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Where are they?" Robin smiled and the said.

"Cook-san, Long Nose-kun, and Cyborg-san are all asleep. Doctor-san is also asleep."

Robin smiled and returned to her book.

"How did that happen? I thought Sanji would be attacking me the moment I walked in." Luffy said truthfully.

"Yeah, that idiot would of." Zoro said.

Luffy tilted his head with puzzlement, shrugged, and then headed for the stairs, and then turned back to the two still awake.

"Thanks Zoro, and Robin, and good night!" Luffy said smiling.

Zoro grinned and Robin smiled as they said good night as well.

Luffy entered his room, and placed Nami gently on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Luffy turned off the light, lay down, and said.

"Thank you too Nami." He said before falling asleep.

Outside, a figure stood on the light post and grinned from under his black robes.

He flicked his red hair away and said calmly.

"Hope you had a great night, Luffy." He smiled again and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Yay! Another whole LuffyxNami chapter! This is getting hotter, and more strange. If you're wondering about Sanji, he's currently being held back by the bodygaurd I hired.**

**Sanji(in the background)- Move it, Marimo!**

**Zoro- Who are you calling Marimo, idiot cook!"**

**Sanji- I dare you to say that again!**

**Zoro- Okay, idiot cook!**

**Yep, those two are good friends.**

**Sanji & Zoro- No we are not!**

**Um...I'd better run now, see ya next chapter!**

**Sanji & Zoro- Get back here!**

**-N.R.**


	6. The Ragnarok Pirates

CHAPTER 6-The Ragnarök Pirates

In the morning, Nami woke up to find herself in her bed.

She sat up and looked down at Luffy who was still fast asleep.

_"That's right, I fell asleep while hugging Luffy. He must have carried me here, and then even put the blanket over me." _Nami thought to herself while looking at Luffy.

She reached down and placed her hand on his hair.

Nami smiled, and then suddenly, the door burst open and Sanji was standing there all happy.

Nami quickly pulled her hand back.

"Nami-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji… GET OUT!" Nami shouted at Sanji, and then Sanji smiled and walked away.

Nami stood up and closed the door. "Honestly, Luffy isn't the only idiot here." Nami said.

Nami changed her clothes and then walked over to Luffy, knelt down and stroked his face.

"Luffy, time for breakfast." Nami said quietly.

Luffy's eyes opened a little, and then looked up at Nami. "Breakfast?" Luffy stupidly asked her.

"Yep." Nami said with a smile.

Luffy stood up, changed and then ran downstairs where Nami had headed to before he changed.

"Food!" he shouted happily and began eating everything on the table.

Everyone but Nami moved their plates away from Luffy's hands.

Nami laughed and continued to eat.

"Why doesn't Luffy take any food from Nami's plate?" Usopp said wondering how Luffy could be eating everything in front of him, and still not take any food from Nami who was sitting right next to him.

Robin and Zoro secretly smiled behind everyone.

"I guess Luffy won't eat our food now!" Usopp said cheerfully, and then placed down his plate.

In a second, Luffy grabbed all of Usopp's food and swallowed it.

Usopp backed away in surprise. "But, how come he's not taking any from Nami?" Usopp asked again.

Zoro glanced at their captain who had just swallowed a huge piece of meat, and then placed his plate down onto the table.

Usopp was surprised at Zolo's movements. "Zoro! Get you food off the table before Luffy eats it!" Usopp shouted at Zoro.

Zoro started to eat calmly while Luffy continued to eat.

"Huh?" Usopp said confused.

Robin then smiled and placed her plate down and began to eat slowly.

Still, Luffy's hands never touched their plates.

Usopp tilted his head. "How come he won't eat their food, but he ate mine?" Usopp asked confused even more.

Chopper then, placed his plate on the table, trying to see whether Luffy would eat it or not. Luffy did.

Chopper then, stared at Luffy dumbfounded.

After the four still standing reached the thought that they couldn't eat safely at the table, they placed their plates on the floor and began eating.

Nami glanced over at Luffy who was now, chewing on bones, and smiled for a moment.

After breakfast, the group all agreed to go exploring for different reasons.

Luffy's reason was to see if any fruit grew on the island,

Nami's was to map the island,

Zoro's was to train,

Sanji wanted to find and protect any food Luffy found,

Usopp's reason was to not go exploring,

Robin wanted to study the island,

Chopper wanted to find medical herbs,

and Franky was bored.

They all sent off into the forest, hoping that they would find something interesting.

Little did they know that, they were going to find something both interesting and dangerous.

The group made their way through the forest, while stopping for both breaks or because they found something.

Suddenly, a scream that sounded like a little girl reached their ears.

Everyone went running toward the scream and landed into a small clearing.

Usopp was standing in the center, scared out of his wits.

"That little girl was Usopp?" Sanji asked smiling.

"Who knew?" Zoro added with a grin.

Luffy walked over to Usopp. "What's the matter, Usopp? Where's the little girl?" Luffy asked.

"Baka." muttered Zoro.

"Over there." Usopp said quaking in fear of something.

He pointed to in front of him where a town made out of red stones was.

"It's just a town." Luffy said disappointed.

"This is why you screamed?" Zoro asked smiling.

"But… it had appeared out of nowhere! It wasn't there before!" Usopp shouted fearfully.

"Let's check it out then!" Luffy said smiling.

They all headed toward the town while Sanji, and Franky both dragged Usopp along.

* * *

When they got there, Robin walked over to one of the buildings to examine it.

"Hmm. That town hasn't been used in decades." Franky said with a hand on his head.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, the stones look old enough, and the basic structure of it is pretty old." Franky said.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Robin said and folded her arms.

When they all made it to the town, they all looked around at the buildings.

"Franky was right. This town is old." Nami said.

"Huh? What's this?" Sanji said looking up at a sign.

Robin walked over and read the sign out loud. "Dead End." She said.

"De-Dead End!?" Usopp said scared even more than ever.

"Why name a town Dead End?" Nami asked Robin.

Robin replied. "Who knows."

Luffy was staring at the buildings with a smile.

"Welcome." Said a familiar voice.

The group turned around to face the black-cloaked boy from the hotel.

"You!" Nami shouted.

"What're you doing here?" Luffy shouted to the boy.

"I'm here to welcome you, the name you may call me is Takai or No.4." He said sneering.

"I welcome you as a member of The Ragnarök Pirates." Takai said with a smirk.

"The Ragnarök Pirates?" Franky asked.

Takai grinned and then jumped into the street, and landed on a mirror that was floating in mid-air.

"How's the mirror floating?" Chopper asked scared.

Takai just grinned and a bright light came out of the mirror that everyone shielded their eyes from.

When the light disappeared, everyone looked up at the mirror, and then they all looked surprised.

In front of them were exact copies of them.

"Clones?" Zoro asked unsheathing his sword.

Takai started to laugh. "Not exactly, look behind you."

He said smirking.

Everyone looked behind them and gasped, their shadows were gone.

"That means that those?" Robin started.

"Are your shadows? That's right." Takai finished with a smirk.

* * *

**The plot is so thick, I can't see through it. Anyway, here's a little side story about this chapter:**

**It turns out that there was a little girl in the forest who screamed at the same time as Usopp, but since Usopp was louder, nobody heard her. Don't worry, she's fine. It was just a fake spider. Her friends were playing a prank on her and they got in deep trouble.**

**Hahaha! I also seemed to have slipped away from those two for the time being.**

**Robin- For now.**

**Ack, Robin! Where'd you come from?**

**Robin- I was just looking around.**

**No! Sanji might see Robin, which would bring me out! See you all next chapter! Gotta run!**


	7. Fighting Shadows

CHAPTER 7-Fight Of The Shadows

Everyone was staring over at the copies of them, with surprise on their faces.

"Hold on." Usopp started slowly.

"How come Nami doesn't have a copy?" Usopp asked everyone.

Robin looked over to see that Nami's shadow was still there.

"How strange." Robin said quietly and glanced upward and saw something that made her gasp.

"What is it, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"I saw…" she started.

Takai's eyes narrowed and he raised his right hand and a shadow shot out, straight toward Robin.

Robin saw it and quickly dodged.

"Why you!" Sanji shouted and ran toward Takai.

Suddenly, Shadow Sanji ran in front of him and threw a kick at him, which Sanji jumped back to avoid it.

Takai grinned and turned around.

"You have more things to worry about." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a scream was heard by everyone.

Everyone looked over to see Nami, being pulled away by Luffy's shadow.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted.

Shadow Luffy pulled Nami to her feet, turned around and began to run off with her.

Luffy started to follow them, until he passed Takai.

"Kumori Shuriken." Takai said and a shadow shot out of his hand and smacked Luffy through one of the buildings.

"You're not getting past me yet." Takai said as he looked over to the others.

Zoro unsheathed his swords, and his shadow did the same.

"It looks like the only way to win is to finish these guys off." Zoro said, and then put one of his swords in his mouth.

Sanji sent out another puff of smoke and then stamped the cigarette into the ground.

Franky raised his arms into his fighter stance, and Robin crossed her arms.

"So it seems." She said.

Chopper grew big, and Usopp pulled out Kabuto.

"I won't be afraid." Usopp said over and over to himself.

The building where Luffy had been hit into, moved and Luffy stood up and looked past Takai and became angry.

"Darn, they're getting away." Luffy said with clenched fists and teeth.

"Captain-san, please follow them. We can take care of these ones." Robin said smiling.

"Better get going, Luffy!" Zoro called over to him.

"You better catch that idiot and kill him for touching Nami-chan like that!" Sanji said angrily.

"Go Luffy!" Chopper and Usopp shouted.

"Go Mugiwara!" Franky shouted. Luffy grinned and then ran after them.

"You think I'll let you?" Takai asked as Luffy ran by him.

Suddenly, Usopp shot his Exploding Star at Takai, causing him to become distracted and dodge it.

Luffy continued to run after his shadow and Nami, and shouted back everyone.

"Thanks! I'll bring Nami back, even if it kills me!" Luffy shouted with no hint of a smile.

* * *

Zoro had entered his fight, even before Luffy had run off.

Him and his shadow were whirling around and slashing at each other, for a full ten minutes.

Zoro then crouched down and ran toward his shadow.

"Oni…Giri!" he said as he slashed his shadow in half.

"Feh, too easy." He said while putting his swords back.

"Since your done first, I'll kill you first." Came a cold voice from behind Zoro.

Zoro whipped around while pulling out his swords again, just in time to block Takai's attacks which was ten small sickles forming a claw on each on his hands.

They both jumped back and prepared to attack again.

"That's an interesting fighting method." Zoro stated.

"Thank you, same to you. That was a record time of getting rid of your own shadow. I'm impressed." Takai said sarcastically.

"Don't be." Zoro said.

And the two went back to slashing at each other.

Neither of them showed any openings at all during their heated fight, which seemed to drag on forever.

Suddenly, Takai jumped back and put away his blades.

"It seems I have to go now. It was fun fighting you Roronoa Zoro." Takai said and then disappeared into the darkness.

Zoro removed the sword from his mouth and sheathed his swords without saying a word.

* * *

Sanji, at the same time, was in a very heated battle with himself.

"Darn you, how could you let that rubber idiot touch Nami-chan like that!?"

Sanji spat out while kicking at his shadow.

The Shadow Sanji just said nothing, and continued his assault.

Sanji glanced over at Zoro who was now fighting Takai.

"Hmph, he's already done." Sanji said.

Shadow Sanji threw a kick at Sanji who jumped and kicked Shadow Sanji in the head, which cracked its skull.

"Hmph, that was too easy. If it is this easy, then beating that idiot's shadow should be easy too." Sanji said, and then lit a cigarette.

"Wow, you finished fast too." Said a voice from the roof of a nearby building.

There sat the orange haired girl Lock.

"Who might you be, beautiful flower?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut it, idiot cook." Lock said bluntly.

"Argh! You're just like Marimo!" Sanji shouted.

Lock sighed and then jumped onto the ground.

"I guess you'll do, hope your blood doesn't ruin your suit." Lock said grinning.

"I doubt it will, but I hope your face doesn't get hurt." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"Aw, that's so sweet, just like Luffy-kun and Nami-san's date!" Lock said smiling.

"THEIR WHAT!" Sanji bellowed, and Zoro and Robin both started to sweat a little.

Lock looked confused.

"Wow, you didn't even know. Their date was one of the greatest I've ever seen! The end was great, Nami falling asleep in Luffy's arms, and he carries her to the hotel, it was just beautiful!" Lock said happily.

"I'll kill that rubber idiot!" Sanji roared.

Lock looked at Sanji with a look that seemed to say "Idiot".

"Anyway, I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Lock said bowing.

"Huh?" was all Sanji could say before Lock's steel boots crushed into his ribs with frightening speed.

Sanji yelled in pain and slammed into a building behind him.

"I said sorry, remember?" Lock said and raised her left boot.

Sanji struggled to stand again, and when he finally did, he then lost balance and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lock just looked at Sanji and then jumped onto a roof and walked away.

* * *

Robin had already finished off her shadow with help from Chopper who also finished his shadow thanks to Robin.

Suddenly, the earth cracked around the two of them, and the green haired boy Dylan appeared out of the ground.

"Who's he?" Chopper asked.

"No idea, but he seems to have Devil Fruit powers. Probably land based." Robin started, when all of a sudden; a snake made out of water grabbed Robin.

"Robin!" Chopper shouted.

Behind Robin walked the trench coat man Grandes, and his right arm had become the water snake that had Robin.

"Darn you!" Chopper shouted and punched Grandes, however, Chopper's punch went straight through him.

"Is that all?" Grandes asked as an earth snake grabbed Chopper.

Chopper looked over at Dylan to see his arm as the snake.

"Got you." Dylan said.

Grandes and Dylan both raised Robin and Chopper, and said.

"Tsuchi…Mizu… Hiba!" they said as they slammed them into the ground, hard.

Robin and Chopper both lost consciousness and Grandes and Dylan disappeared.

* * *

Usopp and Franky had barely beaten their own shadows, and were now facing Marisa and Gladstone.

Usopp lay on the ground with blood all over his body, and Franky was breathing heavily.

Franky lifted his left arm again and said.

"Weapons Left!" which caused several bullets to be shot toward Marisa.

Suddenly, Gladstone stepped in the way and swallowed all the bullets.

"Gulp Gulp… Return!" Gladstone said and all the bullets shot out of his hands and hit Franky, causing him to block.

Marisa jumped above him and raised her arm.

"Hagane Batsu!" she said and her arm became steel as she brought it down onto Franky's head.

Franky lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Too easy." Marisa said as she returned her arm to normal.

"Nobody can beat our combos of the Hagane Hagane No Mi Fruit, and Gulp Gulp No Mi Fruit!" Marisa said triumphantly.

* * *

In the forest, Luffy was steadily running after his shadow, while Shadow Luffy continued to carry Nami who fell unconscious when they entered the forest.

Shadow Luffy looked behind him and saw Luffy steadily gaining.

"Give back Nami!" Luffy shouted to Shadow Luffy.

Shadow Luffy didn't say anything and ran into a clearing with Luffy on his tail.

As Luffy gained on Shadow Luffy, he noticed that Shadow Luffy had stopped and turned around to face him.

Luffy stopped in front of him. "Hand over Nami." Luffy said seriously.

"No." Shadow Luffy said.

Luffy gritted his teeth and charged toward Shadow Luffy who couldn't block or attack due to him carrying Nami.

Suddenly, as Luffy reached closer, Luffy was knocked away by a sudden attack that even Shadow Luffy didn't see.

Luffy stood up and glared over to where the attack came from.

There stood a man wearing a black cloak with ravens printed on it.

There, stood "Red Eye".

* * *

**Yeah! The main foes appeared! I have a lot of things to translate for you I guess...**

**Kumori Shuriken means "Shadow Dart" which is one of Takai's favorite attacks.**

**When Grandes and Dylan say "Tsuchi...Mizu...Hiba!" they are each saying a different word.**

**Grandes is saying Mizu which means Water as Dylan is saying Tsuchi meaning Earth.**

**If you then translate Hiba which means Snake, it comes out: Water Snake and Earth Snake which are kinda like Smoker's White Snak attack just different element.**

**"Hagane Batsu" means Steel Punish and if you can tell that Hagane means Steel you can tell what Marisa's powers are, to be able to turn her body into steel.**

**Gladstone's ability is the least talked about so here it is: The Gulp Gulp Fruit lets him eat anything non-sharp and then spit it out his hands. He's favorite thing to eat are Usopp's "stars" and cannonballs. That also makes him a sharpshooter.**

**More info coming later, now onto the next chapter! See ya later!**


	8. Love's Price

CHAPTER 8-The Price Of Love

Luffy just glared across the clearing at the man standing before him.

"Red Eye" suddenly appeared behind Luffy and swiftly knocked him away.

Shadow Luffy stared in wonder at "Red Eye", who turned around to face Shadow Luffy.

"I see. The shadow betrays the body." Red Eye said.

Shadow Luffy nodded and smirked. "You wanna know why?" he asked.

"That might help." Red Eye said.

"Heh, okay, the reason I betray that idiot over there is for, power, fame, money, and something he was so close at getting for so long, but never got." Shadow Luffy said with a wide smile.

Luffy stared at Shadow Luffy in puzzlement, while "Red Eye" simply flicked his blood red hair, revealing his ruby eye.

"That's why? The prize you wanted is that?" asked Red Eye to Shadow Luffy, and pointed at the asleep Nami.

Luffy gasped at the mention of Nami.

Shadow Luffy grinned and nodded. "That's right." He said with a grin.

"I see. Well, I personally don't care. Just take your prize and go." Red Eye said.

Shadow Luffy grinned, turned away and then ran off into the forest.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted and started to run after them.

Suddenly, Luffy was sent flying into the tree behind him.

Luffy looked and felt a hand on his throat.

"Red Eye" was standing there, holding Luffy like a rag doll.

"You're quite stubborn, Monkey D. Luffy." Red Eye said with an invisible grin behind his cloak that hid everything but his eyes and hair.

Luffy gasped for air, and "Red Eye" threw him away onto the ground.

Luffy staggered to stand, and when he finally did, he took his fighter stance and placed his thumb in his mouth.

"Gear Third." Luffy said, and then blew on his thumb, making in expand into a huge fist.

Luffy then threw the huge fist at "Red Eye", however, "Red Eye" simply stopped Luffy's punch with a single hand.

"Do you want to know who it is that you are dealing with?" Red Eye asked Luffy.

"It doesn't matter, but sure." Luffy said with another punch, which "Red Eye" simply jumped onto.

"Very well." Red Eye started.

Red Eye appeared behind Luffy and knocked him away.

"My name is "Red Eye" Nico Rune. The second survivor of Ohara, and younger brother of Nico Robin." Rune said, while Luffy just stood there surprised.

"Robin's… brother!?" Luffy shouted.

With that, Rune smiled behind his cloak, and behind him, still running, Shadow Luffy continued to carry Nami farther away from Luffy.

* * *

Luffy was surprised as he stared at Rune from across the clearing.

"You are Robin's brother?" Luffy asked again.

"I already said yes." Rune said annoyed.

"Whatever, just move out of the way, I need to get Nami back." Luffy said seriously.

"So that girl is precious to you?" Rune asked.

Luffy blushed slightly. "She's my nakama and navigator." Luffy said finally.

"But she's still precious to you, right?" Rune asked again.

"Yes." Luffy said crackling his knuckles. "And that's why, I'm going to save her."

Rune bent his head down so Luffy couldn't see his eyes.

Suddenly, Rune's head shot back up and he started laughing.

"You? Save her? Ha! So which is more important to save? Nami or your other friends?" Rune asked tilting his head to the side.

Luffy froze and it felt like everything else did also.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked nervous of the answer.

"Heh, your friends are currently near death from the hands of my nakama." Rune said grinning.

"Liar!" Luffy shouted and flung his fist at Rune, who caught it and started to spin Luffy around by his arm like he was just a toy, and then Rune smashed Luffy into the ground.

"Your nakama are indeed in trouble, seeing as only one of them still stands barely. That Marimo named Zoro, right? He's still standing, but then again, that's only cause Takai had already used most of his energy to bring your shadows to life." Rune said smiling.

Luffy growled and ran toward Rune again with both his arms behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy began to say.

"Baka. Musei Karasu Giri." Rune said, and as Luffy attacked, Rune disappeared and re-appeared next to Luffy.

"Too slow." Rune said, and then an invisible blade slashed Luffy shoulder, covering both his shoulder and the ground in blood.

Rune stood there for a moment, and then walked away, leaving Luffy alone on the ground covered in blood in the clearing.

* * *

Farther into the forest, Shadow Luffy grinned as he stood at the edge of a cliff.

"Finally made it." He said as he lifted Nami's head so her closed eyes pointed toward what he was looking at.

"Welcome Nami, to our new ship." Shadow Luffy said while grinning, as he looked toward a huge ship sitting right in the middle of the ground.

* * *

**Meh, short. Musei Karasu Giri means "Silent Raven Slash" which also shows what animal Rune likes.**

**I'll admit something to you. Rune's and Takai's cloak are kinda like the Akatsuki's cloak from Naruto, Takai's however, is just a plain black cloak, while Rune's has raven's on it, instead of clouds.**

**Bah, this was kinda short... but I couldn't think of anything else at this point. Hahaha! See ya next chapter! (As long as Sanji and Zoro don't find me)**


	9. Shadow Luffy's Plan

CHAPTER 9-Shadow Luffy's Plan

After a while, Nami woke up, blinking several times to clear her vision.

She was in a beautiful room with what seemed to be gold in the wall.

Nami looked around until she noticed something next to her.

She looked over and saw Shadow Luffy, sleeping next to her with an arm around her.

Nami blushed violently and punched Shadow Luffy in the face, thinking that is was the original Luffy who was still on the ground in the clearing.

"What do you think you were doing, Luffy!" Nami shouted as Shadow Luffy sat up, rubbed his eyes and grinned at Nami.

"Sleeping." He said which received another punch.

"I know that! But why are you sleeping next to me!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Cause I wanted to." Shadow Luffy said plainly.

Nami's fist sunk even deeper this time when she smashed it into Shadow Luffy's head.

"You just wanted to! You didn't even ask me!" Nami shouted and continued to punch Shadow Luffy.

"But you were knocked out!" Shadow Luffy said in defense, which was the worst thing to say.

"So you took advantage of my helplessness? You prev!" Nami shouted and clobbered Shadow Luffy harder.

"Ow, stop hitting me Nami!" Shadow Luffy said hurtfully.

Nami raised her fist again and this time Shadow Luffy covered his head.

However, Nami didn't hit him again.

Shadow Luffy looked up to see Nami sitting up and beginning to stand up.

"I'm outta here." Nami said as she started standing up.

Suddenly, Shadow Luffy's arm shot out, grabbed Nami's arm, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing-" was all Nami could say before Shadow Luffy held her down, while covering her mouth with one of his hands.

Shadow Luffy then lowered himself until his head touching Nami's.

He let go of Nami's mouth and placed his arms around Nami so she couldn't get away.

"What are you doing, Luffy!" Nami shouted again, but to no avail.

Shadow Luffy simple moved his head till it was resting on her shoulder.

Nami felt Shadow Luffy suddenly start kissing her neck softly.

Nami blushed and tried to move him, but she was greeted with a tighter grip.

"Let go, Luffy!" Nami shouted into his ear.

"No." was all Shadow Luffy said as he continued while slowly moving his head toward Nami's mouth.

* * *

Back at the clearing, the real Luffy was breathing heavily as he heard footsteps getting louder and people shouting his name.

Luffy looked up barely to see Zoro and the rest of them running toward him.

Chopper ran toward Luffy and turned him over so he could try to take care of the wound.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as they neared him.

"Oi, Luffy! Where's Nami-chan!" Sanji said while being supported by Franky due to his 5 broken ribs.

Usopp was being carried by Robin's hands as Robin walked toward Luffy with her right leg bandaged.

"Everyone! You're alive!" Luffy shouted barely with the little energy he had left.

"Of course we're alive! We're your crew, so we will always be fine!" Sanji said with a blow of smoke.

"Captain-san, where is Navigator-san?" Robin asked Luffy who thanks to Chopper, had sat up, while Chopper continued his treatment.

Luffy looked down, and muttered. "I couldn't get her."

Sanji walked over and looked down at Luffy. "Why not? We all beat our shadows, yours should have been easy." He said continuing to look at Luffy.

"I never got to fight him though." Luffy said trying to hold back tears when he thought of Nami being taken away.

"Well, it couldn't have been the shadow anyway. This wound is from a blade." Chopper said.

"Yeah, it looks like Luffy fought someone else." Zoro said crossing his arms.

"But who could do that to Luffy? I mean, look at all the blood!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy looked down and then Robin asked.

"Who was it, Captain-san?" Luffy looked up at Robin and then stared at the ground.

"Robin, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Luffy asked.

Robin was surprised at the question at then shook her head.

"The one who did this to me, had red hair, and said… he said his name was Nico Rune!" Luffy shouted looking up again.

"What!" everyone but Luffy and Robin shouted.

Robin was taken back at the answer, but then she nodded.

"By the way, Robin, you saw something before we fought the shadows, right?" Franky asked.

Robin nodded and turned to everyone.

"Yes, I saw the same person Captain-san saw." Robin said quietly.

"So it is your brother?" Luffy asked Robin.

Robin avoided his face and said.

"I don't know, I thought nobody survived but me until I saw him. He is in fact, from Ohara." Robin said.

"Luffy, what was his name again?" Sanji asked the captain.

Luffy replied with a slight shiver in his voice. "Nico Rune."

Sanji then looked at Robin and sighed.

"He does have the same last name as Robin-chan." Sanji said and put his cigarette back in his mouth.

"So Robin has a brother?" Chopper asked without looking up from Luffy's shoulder.

"But that's impossible. He couldn't be… Captain-san." Robin said looking over at him.

"How old did he look?" Robin asked Luffy who tilted his head.

"He looked around Zoro's age, so around 19, maybe?" Luffy said.

Robin's head drooped down and said quietly.

"He is." She said with everyone staring at her puzzled.

"He is my younger brother." Robin said choking on her tears.

"He is!?" Everyone shouted.

Robin nodded and said.

"Nico Rune, my younger brother who was only a year old when Ohara burned." She said while crying.

Sanji walked over to comfort her.

Luffy looked at Robin and then said. "He looked fine at least, so he must be doing fine." Luffy said trying to cheer up Robin.

Robin nodded and the Luffy added.

"He also was super fast, and was wearing some cloak with ravens on it." Robin lifted her head when she stopped crying.

"Yes, that's him. He always liked ravens even when he didn't know what they were." Robin said smiling.

"So he's the one who beat Luffy?" Usopp said frightened.

"Yeah." Luffy said while lowering his head.

Chopper finished the treatment and walked over so he was facing Luffy.

"Your wound is shallow so it should heal fast.

Also, you must rest the rest of the night, and no dinner." Chopper said with Luffy openmouthed and shouting.

"What! No dinner!"

* * *

**...Meh, hope that cleared some things up... I personally lost the will to add to this chapter, but the next one is short again, but it has a lot of info.**

**Sanji- Found you!**

**Ack! No!**

**Zoro- Stop so I can kill you!**

**Like I'd really stop after that! See ya next chapter and please no flames!**


	10. The Night's Talk

CHAPTER 10-The Night's Talk

Everyone gathered back on their ship, Thousand Sunny, because Robin said it would be safer.

They all gathered around the dining room table except for Luffy, who was in his room staring at the moon when he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Nami." He said softly as he fell asleep.

Back in the dining room, everyone was talking about a plan to get Nami back.

"First, we don't know where Luffy's shadow took her to in the first place." Usopp said.

"Yeah, and Mugiwara didn't know either." Franky said with a bite of his dinner.

"We do know who took her though. It was Luffy's shadow." Sanji said and exhaled smoke.

"We also know that the people we fought after our shadows, were stronger than us, because they had the upper hand, due to us being tired after fighting our shadows." Robin stated with a sip of her coffee.

"So if we find Luffy's shadow and Nami, we will probably find those guys." Zoro said with a bite of meat.

Chopper was the only one who noticed the quietness.

"It sure is quiet with Luffy not here, even if it is better for him." Chopper said.

"Don't worry, as soon as his wound heals, he'll be eating like mad." Sanji said smiling.

"Now then, back to the plan." Robin said.

"We also know that that weird guy Gregory warned us about those people he called "Numbers"." Usopp said with his head leaning on the table.

"Yeah, and that Takai guy said he was No.4." Zoro said with a chug of his glass of rum.

"So, the number of people we will have to face is 8?" Usopp asked after doing the math in his head.

"One for each of us." Franky said nodding.

"They must have a swordsman that uses swords instead of sickles like that Takai used, so if they do, I'll fight him." Zoro said grinning.

"I have a bone to pick with that girl that kicked me." Sanji said bitterly.

"I'm quite interested in what that man who could control water knows." Robin said with a smile.

"I guess I'll show that steel girl who is better!" Franky said smirking.

"That leaves the Earth boy, Takai, and the giant, seeing as Luffy would probably go after Rune." Sanji said.

"I'll fight the Earth one." Chopper said.

Usopp stared at Chopper and nodded. "You're a man now."

Chopper blushed and Zoro hit Usopp in the head.

"Then how about you go up against somebody too?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded. "Yeah Usopp, you fight too."

He said while staring at Usopp admiring him.

Usopp shuddered and then hit his hand on the table. "Fine, you've talked me into it. I'll fight the giant man." Usopp said bravely.

"Okay, that leaves Takai for Nami… if we get her back that is." Robin said sadly.

"Don't worry, we will." Said a voice coming from the door.

They all looked over to see Luffy standing there.

"Luffy! You shouldn't be up!" Chopper shouted at the captain.

"I'm fine, Nami isn't though." Luffy said seriously.

"Let's go save Nami!" he shouted out into the ceiling while everyone cheered.

"But… where is she?" Usopp asked which caused the whole room to quiet.

* * *

**Meh...shorter...this is the 2nd shortest chapter...the other one is later, but after that they are all good sized ones. **

**The "Numbers" are actually the order of Rank within the Ragnarok Pirates. The closer you are to 1 (who is Rune) that stronger you are, kinda like Baroque Works except Lock and Zephyr have the same amount or power, as well as Takai and Grandes (these four are what Rubio called the Primes), so for them, it's in order of joining the crew.**

**Hope that clears some more things, next two chapters are fights so stay tuned and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	11. Sword Fight

CHAPTER 11- Three Swords VS Two Swords

The next morning, everyone split up and searched for any cluesabout Nami's location.

Zoro was walking around the city (he was lost) nearby where Nami and Luffy had had their date.

Zoro walked around the corner and faced another dead end.

"Darn it, now where am I?" he said while scratching his head.

Suddenly, somebody ran around the corner shouting.

"Head straight, head straight, all I have to do is head straight!"

Zoro looked around and was slammed into the wall.

"Oops, sorry." The person said as they stood up.

Zoro stood up as well to face the person who had ran into him.

"Hey, have you since a orange haired girl, or a kid with black hair an a red shirt?" Zoro asked.

"Huh? Orange hair? Black hair? Let's see…" he said scratching his head.

"I kinda remember seeing a orange haired girl in the forest, but as for the black haired kid… sorry, nope. Haven't seen him."

The person said as he turned to leave.

"Hold it." Zoro said.

The person paused and turned around.

"What?" the person said.

"How did you know that the kid was a boy?" Zoro asked unsheathing his swords.

"Heh, you caught me. Lock said I'd get caught soon enough."

The person said smiling.

"Hold on, wasn't Lock that girl that broke the idiot cook's ribs?" Zoro asked.

"Ack! I really need to stop talking!" the person said out loud.

"I guess you do know where Nami is then."

Zoro said smirking as he placed his sword in his mouth and tied his bandana onto his head.

The person grinned.

"Oh well, our job was to kill you guys so…"

the person started to say as he unsheathed his two swords.

"Don't go dying on me!" he called out as the light from the sun hit the alleyway they were in, and showed the boy's face.

His purple hair glinted in the light, as well as his grin. "The name's Zephyr, or you could just call me No.2," he said smirking.

"Heh, at least your the swordsman I wanted to fight." Zoro said grinning.

* * *

Zoro and Zephyr suddenly started fighting the instant the sunlight disappeared from the alley.

Zoro positioned himself and said.

"36 Pound Cannon." Zoro swung his sword, creating a shock wave that flew straight at Zephyr who deflected with his own shockwave.

"Not bad." Zephyr said smiling.

Zoro and Zephyr swung at the other again while trying to find an opening.

They both jumped back and prepared their attacks.

"Oni…Giri!" Zoro called out as he ran toward Zephyr.

"Sol Suraisu!" Zephyr said as they both clashed into each other.

They both smirked and started slashing at each other with frightening speed.

Suddenly, Zoro slashed downward and Zephyr jumped back.

They both stood there panting until they rushed at each other again, however, this time Zephyr and Zoro both used their attacks again.

"Oni Giri!" called out Zoro, while Zephyr said.

"Sol Suraisu!"

They both hit their marks.

Zoro cheek was cut and so was Zephyr.

Zephyr turned around and wiped the blood from the cut.

"Not bad." He said to Zoro.

Zoro smirked. "Not bad yourself."

They both smirked and continued their fight.

By now, the alleyway was slashed, cut, and utterly destroyed.

People were running away from the two swordsmen so they wouldn't get killed themselves.

Zoro and Zephyr burst out of the former alleyway, which could now be classified as a street, and stood in the middle, facing each other, both of them had cuts all over their bodies, but they just grinned.

Zoro raised his sword, and Zephyr did too.

"One last blow should do it."

They both said.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro called out.

"Luna Heki Shikon!" Zephyr called out as well.

The two swordsmen both slashed at each and didn't move for a while until finally, both of them fell to their knees.

"Not bad." Zephyr said as he spit out blood.

Zoro did the same and glanced back at Zephyr.

"By the way…" Zephyr started to say.

"That girl, Nami was it? I have no idea where she is. The person I was talking about was Lock… Lock is… Nami's…"

Zephyr fell to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

Zoro swayed as he stood up, he checked his cuts and looked back at Zephyr with a look of puzzlement.

Zoro then turned around and walked away, and then muttered something.

"Nami's what?" Zoro looked back again at Zephyr but then turned around and walked away.

When Zoro was out of sight, out from behind a building, Grandes walked over to Zephyr and looked down.

"You seem beat up."

Grandes said and then suddenly bandaged Zephyr.

"Good thing I'm a doctor." He said before picking up Zephyr with his arm and walked away.

* * *

**Yep, a nice sword battle with translating to do.**

**"Sol Suraisu" means Sun Slice which resembles Zoro's "Oni Giri" attack and "Luna Heki Shikon" means Moon Pierce Fang" which is a complex move that is like "Dragon Twister" so in the end, the two were at roughly the same skill level except Zoro won barely.**

**Next chapter, here we come! See ya then!**


	12. A Sticky Situation

CHAPTER 12- A Sticky Situation

Sanji was walking around on the beach where Nami and Luffy had been.

He glanced around hoping that he would find something, suddenly, Sanji jumped back and avoided a surprise kick from behind him.

"Good reflexes." Said the person behind him.

Sanji looked at the person who dared attack him while he was in a bad mood.

There stood a girl smiling.

Sanji's eyes instantly became hearts, as he stared at her for a moment, but then his eyes went back to normal.

"Nami-chan?" he asked breathless.

There stood Nami grinning at him.

"Hi Sanji." She said.

* * *

"Nami-chan!" Sanji shouted as he raced toward her. 

"I missed you!" he shouted as he reached her.

"Shush! Somebody might hear us." Nami said while playing with Sanji's tie.

"Nami-chan…" Sanji said wobbling with love.

Nami then smiled, and so did Sanji.

Suddenly, Sanji was sent flying into the sand.

Sanji looked up to see Nami with her leg in the air.

"Bad Sanji." She said smirking.

"You're not Nami-chan." Sanji said spitting out blood.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to be sick, acting like that. You're right finally I'm not Nami. Do you remember? My name's Lock, the one who broke your ribs?" Lock said smiling.

Sanji stood up and looked at her.

"Yeah, I remember. I still have to pay you back for that too."

Sanji said running toward Lock.

"Hmph." Lock grunted as Sanji aimed a kick at her, and sent her into the sand.

"Forgive me, but if Nami-chan is in danger, nobody gets in my way."

Sanji said threatening.

"How funny." Lock said as she stood up.

"What?" Sanji asked surprised.

"Your kick was really weak, I thought that it was a breeze that knocked me down."

Lock said mocking Sanji.

"How is it that you don't have any blood on you? I kicked you square in the head." Sanji asked.

"That kick was nothing. I have the powers of the Konbou-Konbou No Mi Fruit. I'm a sticky girl." She said smiling.

* * *

"Konbou-Konbou? What kind of power is that?" Sanji asked as he lit another cigarette and blew out smoke. 

"I can stick to anything and even stick anything to anything. Get it?" Lock asked proudly.

"Not really, but anybody who gets in my way to Nami-chan… no matter how much they look like her, I'll beat them." Sanji said angrily.

"Whatever." Lock said as she playing with her hair.

Sanji ran toward her and slammed a kick into her face.

"Forgive me." Sanji said.

"For what?" Lock said behind his foot.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, and in the surprise dropped his cigarette.

Sanji foot was stuck onto Lock's arm.

"I told you, remember? Don't make me repeat myself."

Lock replied as she slammed her steel boot into Sanji's ribs again.

"I guess that they are still broken from last time, right?"

Lock said smiling as Sanji fell to the ground in pain.

Lock walked over and kicked Sanji again in the ribs causing him to yelp in pain.

"Pathetic." Lock said staring at Sanji.

Sanji stood up, dropped his cigarette and stamped it out.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't hit a girl." He said looking down.

"That's really stupid." Lock said with her arms crossed.

Suddenly, Sanji's foot connected with Lock's ribs and sent her into the sand.

"So, I won't look up." Sanji said staring at the ground.

Lock stood up, put her hand to her mouth and wiped some blood, and then stared at the blood with no emotion.

"Fine then." Lock said, and in a second, both of them were hurling kick after kick at each other.

Sanji jumped into the air and Lock raised her leg.

Lock's leg blocked Sanji's kick and Sanji jumped back to avoid Lock's kick.

Lock and Sanji continued their fight until Lock lost her footing for a moment due to the sand, and Sanji, while still looking down, kicked her square in the chest.

Lock was sent flying into the sand a few feet back.

Sanji lit yet another cigarette, and sent a puff of smoke over toward Lock.

"I wish I could of spent more time with you, but Nami-chan comes first." Sanji said as he walked away.

Lock lay there, and opened her eyes a little.

"Good thing I softened the blow, but what a powerful kick." Lock sat up and stared after Sanji.

"Baka, Nami wouldn't be happy if she knew what you just did to me." Lock said, and then stood up and limped back into the forest.

* * *

**Yay, Sanji! Although Sanji's fight was really a stalemate.**

**Sanji- Yes but you caught some of my good side at least, so I'll forgive you.**

**For what I said on Chapter 3? That was a long time ago though.**

**Sanji- I have a good memory like Nami-chan, so I can remember everything people have said to me.**

**Zoro- That's only if they say it to you.**

**Sanji- What did you say you overgrown lettuce head!**

**Zoro- I'll chop you up for that!**

**Okay, so Sanji and Zoro are going to fight for a while, and I'm going to go now. See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. The Devil's Luck

CHAPTER 13- Devil's Luck

While walking through the amusement park, hoping that is was not where he would find Shadow Luffy or Nami, Usopp walked cautiously under his disguise toward the food stands, where he bumped into something.

"Oops, sorry." Usopp said looking at the person he bumped into.

Usopp froze with fear at the sight of the person.

It wasn't Shadow Luffy, Nami, or even Robin's brother.

It was Gladstone.

"Oh, it's you." Gladstone said with a grin.

With that, Usopp ran as fast as he could away.

Gladstone tilted his head and asked out loud.

"Where's he going?" before following Usopp.

* * *

Usopp didn't know where he was running; he just wanted to get away from Gladstone.

_"Oh my god, I'm going to die if he catches me. But he won't, for I am the Fast Captain Usopp!" _Usopp thought to himself.

Suddenly, a tree in front of Usopp fell and out walked Gladstone waving at Usopp who was frozen in fear.

Gladstone walked toward him and tilted his head.

"Why'd you run away? Was it something scary? Did somebody hurt you?" Gladstone asked.

Usopp's face turned from fear into surprise in a second.

"What?" he asked the giant man.

"Did somebody scare you?" Gladstone asked again.

"You did!" Usopp shouted.

"I did? I'm sorry." Gladstone said with a bow.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Usopp asked Gladstone curiously.

"I don't hurt people if they are scared, it makes me feel bad. I only fight if somebody else wants to. Do you want to fight?" Gladstone asked.

"No way!" Usopp shouted.

"That's good." Gladstone said with a sigh.

"Might as well find Little One." He said and started to walk slowly back to the amusement park.

"Who's Little One?" Usopp asked.

"She's the one named Marisa." Gladstone said.

"Her? The one who beat Franky?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, she gets lost easily, and also gets frightened at anything if alone." Gladstone said.

"Really? She sure didn't act like it when she crushed Franky." Usopp said suspiciously.

"That's cause she was with me at the time." Gladstone said.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from nearby.

"GLADSTONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Usopp and Gladstone both looked over to the direction where suddenly, Marisa, followed by Franky came out of the trees.

"Gladstone!" said the little girl.

"Little One." Gladstone said calmly.

Franky walked over to Usopp.

"I saw her at the amusement park looking lost and scared so I helped her." He said with a big grin.

"How strange. She didn't seem like this when she clobbered us." Usopp said and Franky nodded and Marisa called over.

"Thank you Cyborg-aniki!" Franky waved back and Gladstone bowed as they turned around and walked away.

"That was nice of us." Franky said while increasing his grin.

"The Devil's luck…" Usopp said panting.

"Now…which way back?" Franky asked Usopp.

Usopp froze and stared in every direction.

"Um… I don't know…" Usopp said finally.

Franky slammed his forehead with his palm and started walking in a random direction.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Usopp shouted to Franky.

"This way." He said calmly.

"Fine, then I'll go this way cause this was the way that you guys came from."

Usopp said and ran in the direction that Franky had come from.

* * *

Usopp continued to walk until he noticed the woods get darker.

"It must be night time now… that's bad."

Usopp said out loud as he started to sweat.

Usopp then ran off the path and ran in a random direction, hoping to find some ray of light out of the forest.

Usopp turned and ran straight into a clearing while shouting.

"I'm out, I'm out, and I'm… doomed." He said after looking at where he was.

He was right in front of a huge ship in the middle of the ground, and somebody was standing on the deck, looking down at him with a piercing glare.

Usopp gulped, and stared back at the person and started to sweat like mad.

There, standing on the deck, glaring down while cracking his knuckles, was Shadow Luffy.

"Yeah…. The Devil's luck…" Usopp muttered bitterly.

* * *

**Poor Usopp, he found trouble while escaping trouble...**

**Usopp- Yes, but none shall beat the Fearless Captain Usopp! I've sailed the world and defeat enemies far greater than this!**

**There's a Sea King behind you.**

**Usopp- AHHHHH! Get away!**

**Psych.**

**Usopp- Hey, that wasn't nice.**

**He's back again.**

**Usopp- NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!**

**Psych again, I win.**

**Usopp- Hey!**

**See ya next chapter, and watch out for Sea Kings.**

**Usopp- Kinda reminds me of the time I fought in the Clam Belt with only-**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya!**


	14. Usopp's Death

CHAPTER 15- The Death Of Usopp

Usopp stood there, terrified as he looked at Shadow Luffy.

_"Oh god, I'm dead, I'm going to die from Luffy's shadow. Please, somebody… HELP ME!!!!" _Usopp shouted in his head.

Shadow Luffy just glared down, and then jumped off the deck, and onto the ground.

Usopp started shaking uncontrollably.

Shadow Luffy walked closer, and Usopp clamped his eyes shut.

"Hi Usopp." Shadow Luffy said with a grin.

Usopp opened his eyes to see Shadow Luffy grinning at him.

"Lu-Luffy?" Usopp asked stuttering.

Shadow Luffy nodded while smiling.

"Whew, I thought I'd die. Did you find Nami yet?" Usopp asked Shadow Luffy.

"Nami? Yeah, I found her." Shadow Luffy said, trying to hide his puzzlement.

"That's great! Come on, grab Nami and let's go back to the ship!" Usopp said happily.

"I'll go get Nami for you."

Usopp added as he ran toward a rope ladder that hung from the side of the ship.

"Usopp." Shadow Luffy said.

"What, Luffy? Come on, let's get going." Usopp said staring at Shadow Luffy.

"Usopp." Shadow Luffy said again.

Usopp looked over confused until suddenly, Shadow Luffy's fist smashed into Usopp's head.

"Don't touch my Nami." Shadow Luffy said coldly as Usopp hit a tree and fell like a doll, while Shadow Luffy glared over at him.

Shadow Luffy then climbed the ladder and walked to the room where Nami was laying down.

Shadow Luffy closed the door and glanced over as Nami stared at him.

"Who was that, baka?" Nami said coldly.

Shadow Luffy walked closer and then said.

"That idiot Usopp, but don't worry, he won't be bothering us anymore."

Shadow Luffy said as he lay down beside Nami and wrapped his arm around her as she stared at him with surprise.

"You… didn't, did you?" Nami asked frightened.

Shadow Luffy moved closer to Nami's head and stared into her eyes.

"I just said he wouldn't be bothering us anymore." Shadow Luffy said as he grinned.

Nami could only stare in horror at Shadow Luffy as he grinned as if he did something good.

* * *

Outside, Usopp laying on the ground, not moving, not twitching in pain, he was just laying down there. 

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Usopp.

"He looks dead." Said the owner of the shadow.

"Yeah he does." Said Marisa as Gladstone knelt down to examine Usopp.

"He's still alive, but only barely." Gladstone said as he placed his hands around Usopp as he gently picked him up.

"We should bring him back to their ship, right?" Marisa asked.

Gladstone nodded and the two of them walked back into the forest.

* * *

Luffy was leaning on the railing as he waited for everyone to get back. 

Sanji climbed onto the deck, followed by Zoro, then Chopper, who was followed by Franky and Robin.

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy asked as they all looked around.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the area.

"Please catch gently!" as an object was thrown toward Luffy, who thankfully landed the object gently.

"Thank you!" shouted the voice as one big figure and a small one ran back into the forest.

Luffy looked down and gasped as everyone else did, when they saw Usopp, all bloody, and near death.

Chopper ran forward, as Sanji and Zoro lifted his body into the medic room.

Luffy stared out into the forest and then ran into the medic room.

Chopper had already bandaged Usopp, and was now trying to examine the wounds.

"It was a fist, and it hit Usopp dead in the head." Chopper said unsteady.

"He must of run into Luffy's shadow." Zoro and Sanji both said. Luffy just stared down at Usopp.

Then a tiny voice could be heard.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy…is that you?" Usopp asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Luffy said sadly.

"I know where Nami is… she's on a huge ship in the forest… and she's with your shadow, Luffy!"

Usopp said trying not to grit with pain.

"He tricked me, and then punched me, if it hadn't been for Gladstone and Marisa. I would be dead right now."

Usopp said and then fainted.

"Usopp? Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

"It's okay, he just fainted. He'll be okay." Chopper said.

The four of them left the room, and as Chopper closed the door. Luffy asked.

"Who's Gladstone and Marisa?" he asked with his head tilted.

Franky perked up. "It's the two that me and Usopp ran into. They are with Robin's brother, but they probably the nicest ones." Franky said.

"True, that little girl barely looks eight." Robin said as she looked over at Franky.

Luffy pounded the table. "Darn it! Usopp got hurt because of me!" Luffy said through gritted teeth.

"Me too, I should have followed him." Franky said ashamed.

"No, that would have been worse. Cause then, both you and Usopp would be dead." Zoro said.

"At least we know where Nami is. All we need to do is find that ship." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"Right." Luffy said as they all nodded.

"We'll find Nami, save her, and beat up those guys!" Luffy shouted with determination.

Everyone cheered as they started forming their plan.

* * *

**Meh, Sea King tastes good.**

**Usopp- That's only cause I used care as I killed it with my unstoppable Exploding Star!**

**All you did was bring the ketchup.**

**Usopp- True, but that ketchup was grown from my own hands!**

**Right... you grew ketchup...**

**Usopp- Yes, that's right.**

**Did you grow the package too?**

**Usopp- ... Yes!**

**Baka, see ya next chapter!**


	15. Promises And Lies

CHAPTER 16- Promises And Lies

Luffy and Sanji were assigned to watch over Usopp and the ship as the others searched the forest for the ship Usopp saw.

Luffy was sitting down and holding a book that he had been reading the hotel.

He flipped the page and continued reading until he heard Sanji walk over.

Luffy hid the book under his shirt and looked over to see Sanji standing there, looking down at Luffy.

"Come over here, Luffy. I need to talk to you." Sanji said as he walked back into the dining room.

Luffy nodded and entered the dining room also.

Sanji sat down and stared at Luffy.

"I thought of something strange, and when I talked to everyone else, they agreed. Luffy, do you remember when we fought our shadows?" Sanji asked him.

Luffy nodded and Sanji continued.

"They were all different than us to begin with, Usopp's wasn't running away, mine didn't care about Nami-chan, Marimo's was merciful, and Robin's was scared. So then, it hit us. Our shadows had the opposite personality as we did. Which is why we guess your shadow kidnapped Nami-chan." Sanji said and took a breath while Luffy nodded.

"It also hit us that our shadows had something else. Mine was faster, Chopper's could go into any one of his forms without that ball, and Robin's could make more arms than she could. Which also means that our shadows gained some new ability. After we thought about it, we finally figured it out." Sanji said as he looked over to see if Luffy was listening, which he was surprising enough.

"Luffy, your shadow could heal himself." Sanji said, as Luffy's face grew even more surprised than before.

"We also found out about his personality which was hard, cause we didn't know what your personality is in the first place." Sanji said and took a deep breath.

Luffy inched forward a little.

"Your shadow's personality was that he always shows his feelings no matter what, which is the opposite of yours. I've noticed that you tend to keeps things to yourself, like your date with Nami-chan." Sanji said through gritted teeth as Luffy backed away.

"So, I'm just guessing that your shadow, can't keep feelings inside him, so he expresses them every time he feels one. Jealousy, Anger, Happy, Love, and Misery. He can't keep them hidden. Which is why I think he took Nami-chan." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

Luffy looked down with remorse as Sanji continued.

"Plus, if you reverse his personality, it means that you like Nami, but don't want to say it. Am I right, Luffy?" Sanji asked as he stared at his captain.

Luffy lowered his head and gave a slight nod.

Sanji leaned in his chair and started to look out the window.

"Luffy, when we find Nami-chan, promise me you'll protect her from now on." Sanji said with a cloud of smoke.

Luffy looked surprised at his love-loving cook, and looked down sadly again.

"If we find her." he muttered.

Sanji turned to face him, stood up, and then kicked him into wall.

"It's when we find her, baka!" Sanji shouted at Luffy who was on the ground staring up at Sanji.

"We will find her, we will save her, and you will protect her!" Sanji said fiercely.

Luffy looked at Sanji, and then stood up.

"Promise me, Luffy!" Sanji said sternly.

Luffy looked up and Sanji and then slowly nodded.

"I will protect Nami when we get her back!" Luffy shouted as Sanji grinned.

"I don't care who I fight! I'll protect Nami from everyone!" Luffy continued to shout until Sanji clamped his mouth shut.

"If you keep on shouting like that, you'll jinx yourself." Sanji said smiling.

Luffy quieted down and walked outside to wait for the others to come back, with news on Nami.

Sanji stared out the window and said to the sky.

"Nami, you'd better accept him, otherwise, that speech was useless." Sanji said as he started to walk out the door until his foot hit something.

Sanji looked down to see the book Luffy was reading.

Sanji picked up the book and read the title, and then smiled.

"Nami, you'd better like him." He said as he lay down the book on the table.

Sanji then, walked out onto the deck and into the kitchen to make him and Luffy some lunch.

In the dining room, the book was hit by the sunlight as the title was shown,

"Beginners Guide To Navigating."

* * *

**O.o That's the secret behind Luffy's shadow! How ironic, and strange! I can't even imagine Zoro being mericful.**

**Zoro- Oi, I'm right here.**

**Oops, sorry. Anyway, That also explains the book Luffy's "reading" whenever he's alone. With also shows how sweet he can be...at rare moments I when I say rare, I mean it.**

**Have fun, and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	16. Forest Rampage

CHAPTER 17- Forest Rampage

When the others finally got back to the ship near midnight, Luffy was sitting down reading his Navigation book he forgot in the dining room, and Sanji was cooking a late dinner for them.

As they all sat around, Luffy glanced at Zoro who returned his look.

"Did you find her?" Luffy asked nervously.

Zoro just looked down, and then Luffy's head started to droop.

Zoro's head then went back up and he was grinning.

"Sure did!" he said proudly.

Luffy's head shot up and he started smiling.

"We can go get her back at sunrise." Robin said smiling.

"Okay, then let's eat up and go to bed!" Luffy shouted.

As everyone ate their dinner, Luffy glanced out the window and thought to himself.

_"Don't worry, Nami. We're coming, and we're going to save you. You want to draw a map of the world, right? Then let's do it… together." _Luffy then smiled and resumed eating.

* * *

Nami was standing next to the window of the ship as she slowly lowered something.

She then dragged it over to the bed, and tied one end of the rope she made out of the clothes she found.

Nami then climbed out the window and cat-like, crawled down the "rope" as quietly as she could.

Her feet finally reached solid land as she let go of the rope.

She started running toward the forest, so she could get as far away as possible.

Her plan was quite simple.

Get out, run into the forest, find the others, leave.

Nami suddenly fell onto the ground as she looked behind her to see an arm stretching as it grabbed onto her leg.

"Found you, Nami." Shadow Luffy said, appearing out from the other side of the ship.

Nami's heart fell fast as she knew that escape was near impossible.

Luffy reeled in his arm and Nami along with it.

He then dragged Nami to her feet and smiled at her.

"See? I'll always get you." he said chuckling happily as Nami's face was emotionless.

"Hmph." was all Nami said before Shadow Luffy carried her back onto the ship and into their room.

A little while later, near the ship in the forest, Nico Rune stood in the middle of the clearing and staring over to where the Thousand Sunny was anchored.

"They'll be here at dawn probably." He said to Takai who was behind him, playing with some shadows.

Takai made the shadows disappear as he stood up and grinned.

"You think so?" he asked his captain.

"Of course, they want her back, they know where she is, they will come, and we will wait." Rune said.

"I have a better plan." Said a familiar voice from behind the two of them.

Rune turned around and faced Rubio Less, who was smiling greatly with Gregory slightly behind him.

"What to you mean?" Rune asked suspiciously.

Rubio chuckled and said. "I'll be taking my Key now, and you will all die here and now." Rubio said as he snapped his fingers.

Gregory suddenly fell on all fours and started transforming into some beast.

"I heard you're a demon, Rune. But how will you stand, against a real demon?" Rubio said as Gregory finished transforming into a demon-like beast with glowing red eyes that was almost as big as the ship.

"How will you fair against the Oni Oni Fruit?" Rubio asked laughing.

Rune stared calmly at the beast as it trotted toward him and raised its paw, and all went black.

The only thing you could hear was Rubio's laughter, the sound of breaking wood, and Nami's scream throughout the night.

* * *

**Scary... that's Gregory's secret seeing as they all have a secret.**

**Wow, a fruit that turns you into a demon. That's scary when you fight against it.**

**You may have noticed (in the first chapter) that Rubio's hat is kinda big. Well, here's the truth.**

**For every year old he is, he sews a hat onto his larger at. This is an easy way to remember his age.**

**Plus, I was searching for ideas, and a guy passed my wearing three hats (don't ask why cause I don't know)**

**See ya next chapter!**


	17. Raven's Past

CHAPTER 18- The Raven's Past

At the crack of dawn, Luffy had woke up, jumped out of his hammock and ran out onto the deck to see everyone ready.

They all jumped onto the ground and ran into the forest, while guided by Robin's direction, the group finally broke into the clearing and before Luffy could shout, they all froze at the sight.

The ship was destroyed, a huge crater was in the earth, and Rune was in the center of it, with Takai leaning against the remains of the ship.

Luffy, Robin, and Chopper all ran over to Rune, while the rest went over to help Takai.

"What happened here?" Luffy asked Rune.

Rune's eyelids opened a little and then he groaned.

"Oh, you." He said before lifting his hand to the collar of his ripped cloak.

Rune removed the cloak with difficulty and then sank back onto the ground as Chopper bandaged him.

"Who did this, and where's Nami?" Luffy shouted the last part, making everyone look over at him.

Rune looked over at Luffy and then smiled.

"Look down." Rune said.

Luffy looked down and gasped.

His shadow was there, which it hadn't been for the past four days.

"Hold on, that means that?" Luffy started to say.

"Your shadow was defeated by that baka." Rune said and then coughed up some blood.

Chopper ran over and tried to fix Rune's arm, which had seemed to have been crushed under something.

"Who?" Luffy asked as Robin leaned in closer to her brother.

"Rubio Less." Came Takai's voice from behind.

They all turned to stare at him.

"He came and took Nami, called her the Key or something like that." Takai said weakly.

"That kid with him transformed into some sort of demon cat and crushed us. I think he called it the Oni-Oni Fruit or something." Takai said.

"Whatever the case, he has Nami, not us." Rune said.

Suddenly, a cry was heard and everyone turned to see Marisa running toward them, with Gladstone, Lock, Zephyr, Grandes, and Dylan behind her.

"What happened?" Lock said breathless at the sight.

"That fat little lard ball kidnapped Nami." Sanji said angrily.

"What!" Lock shouted which made everyone stare.

"That idiot kidnapped my baby sister!" Lock shouted as everyone shouted. "Eh?! Sister?!"

* * *

Lock sat down after clearing her system of 10 minutes of yelling.

"Yeah, Nami's my little sister who I thought was gone when our village was attacked." Lock said calmly.

Rune and Takai were bandaged up and Grandes was applying a treatment.

"That explains that reason you look the same." Sanji said looking at Lock.

"Wow, Nami never told us she had a sister!" Luffy said happily.

"That's cause she was a baby when we were separated." Lock said to Luffy.

"It seems you guys have a lot of connections with us." Zoro said. Rune nodded and stood up.

"Well, I don't care what you do, even though I already know what you plan on doing, but I'm gonna kill that cat freak!" Rune said angrily.

"I'm going to save and protect Nami!" Luffy shouted as Sanji grinned.

* * *

A while later, Luffy and the others ran after Rune's crew who was showing them where they might of gone.

Next to Luffy, Rune was telling about himself to Luffy and Robin.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rune walked down a hall that was as white as a blank sheet of paper. _

_He then entered a huge room where three people sat down on the opposite side. _

_"You must be "Red Eye" Rune?" asked the middle person. _

_Rune looked over at the old lady who had just talked to him. _

_He nodded and she sighed. _

_"Very well then. You said you'd like to become a Shikibukai, why? I know everyone knows your name, but why would you want to become a Shikibukai?" she asked him. _

_Rune simply stared at her with his single eye and stated. "To find someone."_

_A few years later…_

_Rune was standing outside the very same room he was in a few years ago, however this time was different. _

_Rune walked into the room and faced the same old lady from before. _

_"__What is it, "Red Eye"? She asked him. _

_"I'm bored being a Shikibukai. Plus, since I've begun to become hunted by pirates now, I'll simple leave here. Good bye." Rune said as he turned around and disappeared, leaving the three people sitting down confused until a sudden shaking, and explosion told them that Rune had begun a battle against the Holy Land, however, this battle ended in Rune's victory. _

_The Holy Land was rebuilt later, and Rune's bounty skyrocketed to 890 Million Berries._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow! You really did that?" Luffy asked amazed.

"Sure did. Became a Shikibukai to look for sis, but got bored and blew up the city." Rune said with a smile.

"Honestly, you are troublesome." Robin said smiling.

Luffy grinned and Rune looked over at Luffy.

"Let's hope you can your kids about me too." He said to Luffy, which caused Luffy to almost fall.

"What kids?" Luffy asked blushing. Rune laughed and quietly said.

"Yours and Nami's kids, duh." Rune said before he shot ahead before Luffy and Sanji could hit him.

Rune laughed and then shouted back.

"It'll useless trying to hit me! Thanks to the Senkou-Senkou No Mi Fruit, I can do anything at super fast speeds." Rune stated laughing while Robin joined in laughing, and Luffy and Sanji sped up to try and hit Rune, which never happened.

Behind them, Zephyr was running next to Zoro.

"How idiotic can those two get?" Zephyr asked over at Zoro.

"Who knows?" Zoro said smirking.

* * *

**Meh, that's a small part of Rune's past. The rest was basically what Robin had to go through.**

**Senkou-Senkou means Flash Flash, which is how Rune can move around so fast. **

**Here's some more info:**

**Rune is actually the person who eats the most on their ship. Gladstone would be second, however thanks to Rune's powers, his digestion is also sped up. Making him able to eat a lot more than even Luffy's rubber belly can.**

**"A little exercise sure speeds up the digestion." was Luffy's quote in Whiskey Peak, and that's also how Rune is able to even be able to eat more. Since exercise makes you hungry, Rune moves his legs at super fast speeds while eating. Which also means that his legs are the strongest part of his body. He's found out after a while and kicked out of the restuarant or kitchen. Speaking of which, you know Grandes is the doctor, but who's the cook? The answer shall be in the next chapter! See you all later!**


	18. Temple Of Call

CHAPTER 19- The Temple Of Call

After a few minutes of shouting, Sanji and Luffy forgave Rune.

"So why did you guys kidnap Nami in the first place?" Chopper asked he caught up to Takai who was near Grandes.

"Captain wanted to read the Ponegylph, so we wanted to "exchange" the Key, and then kill off Rubio and that kid." Takai said.

"Ponegylph?" Robin asked staring behind her.

"Yeah, there's a Ponegylph here, or so I've heard." Rune said.

"You can read those stones too?" Luffy asked amazed.

Rune shook his head.

"Not as well as sis, but still good enough." Rune said smirking.

"The reason Rubio wants Nami, is because, he wants to unlock the ancient weapon Cancer. I believe the Ponegylph says about it." Grandes added from behind.

"Cancer?" Sanji, Robin, and Luffy asked confused.

"Cancer is said to be a weapon that changes a person's body into a animal of some sort. I've also read that Cancer's body is made up of Sea Stone." Rune said.

"So, that means that Devil Fruit powers are useless?" Robin asked.

"That's right." Takai said.

"How are we supposed to beat him then?" Luffy shouted.

"Quiet down, baka. One way is to a strong enough force to break the sea stone and then crush it with him along with it." Rune stated.

"That sounds right." Robin said smiling.

"So who's Call then? The guy this island is named after?" Sanji asked Rune, who glanced over and nodded.

"Call was the only person to ever control the power of Cancer. He tried to take control of the island, but the people revolted. Call killed most of them, but was stopped by a baby girl that had tripped him as the other villagers quickly jumped on him and killed him." Rune stated.

"So this Call guy wanted revenge on the little girl, so the girl became the Key to awaken him." Takai added.

"But why Nami-chan?" Luffy and Sanji asked.

"Nami has something that everyone else on the island doesn't. You see the Key only appears when somebody enters the island." Grandes stated.

Sanji nodded and then said.

"So you guys go find anybody that enters the island and kills them." Rune chimed in from in front of them.

"That's right. Most of the times, there are no girls on the ships that come, for they are mainly pirate ships." He said.

"When Nami-chan stepped on the island, she became this Key?" Sanji asked.

Takai nodded and said. "The Key has to be just like the girl that basically killed Call." Sanji nodded and then pointed in front of him to Lock.

"What about her?" Sanji asked.

Lock shouted behind her. "Nami's a lot more merciful than I am."

Rune laughed slightly and then nodded.

"She's right. Nami fit the girl exactly, so she became the Key, and now Rubio is trying to gain Cancer's power by using Nami, which could result in her dying."

Rune said as Luffy and Sanji's face went blank.

"WHAT!" the two of them shouted at Rune.

"Best to hurry up then." Takai said as he shot ahead of everyone, follow suite, Grandes did the same, and then Rune rushed ahead, but Luffy then grabbed Rune shoulder and shot out from behind calling out.

"Gumu Gumu No… Rocket!"

Luffy went past Takai and Grandes, while Rune caught up to the two while shouting behind him.

"We'll go on ahead!" he called back, and the three of them ran after Luffy.

* * *

Rune, Takai, and Grandes finally caught up to Luffy, and said to him. 

"There's a good chance something bad will happen so please-" Rune started to say until a huge stone object crashed down in front of them.

They jumped over, and Grandes looked up to see a giant made of stone that was blocking them.

"I'll handle this." Grandes said as he headed toward the giant.

Grandes arm turned into water and started to spiral around.

"Mizu… Drill!"

He said as he smashed the stone giant with his arm.

The giant fell back and Luffy looked over with stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted as Rune and Takai grinned.

"There's a lot more though, so Grandes will have to take care of them" Takai said as he looked back again.

Luffy and Rune nodded as they sped up.

The rest of the group was still far behind them as Lock was shouting.

"Can't they wait for us?"

They continued to run forward as Luffy, Rune, and Takai came to the huge temple they had seen at the beginning of this nightmare.

* * *

**If you noticed the chapter skip, I'm sorry. I cut out one of the chapters mainly because it was too short and useless.**

**If you didn't notice, then don't pay attention to this. Or the world will end...**

**The end is coming, the end of the world! AAHH! Just kidding. :)**

**What will await them? What will Luffy do? Will Nami be saved? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Just wait for the next chapter! **

**See ya next chapter!**

**-N.R**


	19. Cat Got Your Blade?

CHAPTER 20- Cat Got Your Blade?

Luffy was already running toward the temple as Rune and Takai calmly paced themselves as they jogged nearer to Luffy.

Takai glanced over, and suddenly, a huge claw smashed into them.

The owner of the claw grinned as it moved its paw back to see if he killed them.

In front of him, Takai had created a shield out of shadows to protect them against its attack.

"Is that the one who beat you guys?" Luffy asked staring up at the cat.

Rune paused for a while, sighed, and then said.

"No."

Takai grinned and lowered the shadow shield.

"Then I'll take him on." Takai said as he pulled out a pair of purple-lensed sunglasses and put them on with a smile.

"Bring it on, you freaking cat."

Takai said as Luffy and Rune ran past.

* * *

The cat beast raised another claw, and brought it down on top of Takai. 

The beast smiled as lifted his paw, suddenly, the beast's face lit in horror, as a dark mist was hanging in the air around where Takai had been.

"Too slow." Takai said as he appeared on the cat's head.

The beast hit Takai again, but this time, it went through him.

"Honestly, those are terrible manners you've got. Kumori Shuriken." Takai said as a shadow shot out of Takai's hand and smacked into the beast's right eye, causing it to roar in pain.

"Shut it, ya freak." Takai said bitterly as he shot another shadow into the other eye.

The beast thrashed around as Takai calmly jumped off, and stared at the blind beast.

"Heh, baka." Takai said as he raised a hand.

"Kumori Infinite." He said as the beast's body became surrounded by darkness as it swallowed it.

"Takai turned around and walked away and muttered.

"Implode." The ball of shadows then Imploded as the beast fell out, dead. It's blood lay everywhere.

Takai took off the sunglasses and grinned.

"There's no way a freaking cat can beat me." He said as he walked calmly back toward the other group.

* * *

Grandes was also battling a beast cat like the one Takai beat. 

Grandes just stood there as the cat kept on slashing at him uselessly.

Grandes sighed and pulled his hat down off his head to show his silver hair.

"Please find peace in the afterlife." Grandes said as the cat's body dried up suddenly.

Grandes raised a hand, and the water from inside the cat's body came out.

"It's not as good as Crocodile's was, but it's still a way to kill any enemy." Grandes said as he put his hat back on and walked away while leaving the dead beast there to rot.

* * *

Rune and Luffy were still running toward the temple as Rune glanced to the side and suddenly kicked Luffy toward the temple. 

"Ow, what was that for?" Luffy called back, but then froze as he saw why Rune kicked him.

There stood another demon beast.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted as Rune muttered something about Luffy being an idiot.

"Go on ahead Luffy, this kitty is mine." Rune said grinning.

Luffy nodded and continued his run toward the temple.

Rune glanced over at Luffy, sighed, and then looked at the beast in front of him.

"Two beasts, and one you." Rune said as the beast chuckled.

"How'd you know it was me?" it said.

"Cause I kindly remembered your pathetic excuse for a face, Gregory." Rune said calmly.

Gregory let out a roar and charged at Rune who simply dodged it by jumping into the air and grinned.

Gregory lifted a claw and swiped it down at Rune.

Rune stared calmly at the claw as it came toward him.

He then smiled and said.

"Tekkai."

Gregory's claw smacked into Rune but didn't knock him down; Gregory stared in amazement as Rune grinned.

Gregory's claw then cracked backwards and he roared in pain.

Rune smiled as he landed on the ground softly.

"What's the matter, kitty? Did you break a paw or something?" Rune said mockingly.

Gregory roared again and smashed his other claw into the ground.

"Not good enough." said Rune as he stood in the air.

"How?" Gregory started to say, and Rune grinned.

"It's called Geppou. I may not be good at Shigan or some of the other ones, but with my speed, it doesn't matter." Rune stated smiling.

"I see, thanks to your ability, I can't even see your legs move." Gregory said hissing.

"That's about right." Rune said as he reached for something on his belt.

Gregory stared in confusion until Rune pulled out a blade that was completely black.

"A blade made out of Sea Stone, but the hilt and guard are steel, a perfect weapon for a Devil Fruit swordsmen." Rune said grinning as he held the black katana out toward Gregory.

"Plus, with my speed, you won't be able to guard. An attack that is too swift can not be blocked." Rune stated.

Gregory hissed and Rune grinned as they looked at each other until finally Rune moved.

Gregory looked around to find him.

"Musei Karasu Maru!"

Rune said as Gregory looked behind him to see Rune, and Rune's katana had blood on it, Gregory's blood.

Gregory's body then was ripped apart by an invisible blade.

Gregory fell to the ground dead, as Rune sheathed his katana and walked toward the temple.

* * *

**Yahoo! Go, Takai, Grandes, and Rune!**

**Each one of them showed some of their best moves! It would help if you remembered them for future- Sorry, not saying!**

**Maru means Circle. This attack is where Rune slashs an enemy undected several times. It's an upward attack that is quite brutal. If this doesn't help you imagine the attack, imagine this attack was a cyclone of sword slashs. Or the single sword version of Zoro's attack Dragon Twister.**

**Meh, nap time.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	20. The Ultimate Form

CHAPTER 21- The Ultimate Form

Luffy had finally reached the temple and was running up the stairs as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, Luffy looked next to him and saw a grinning Rune.

"Told ya, I'd be done quickly." He said.

"No you didn't." Luffy said.

"I didn't? That's strange." Rune said to himself.

Luffy put a hand on his hat and let it dangle from his neck as he ran up the stairs even faster.

The two pirates finally made it to the top, and as they looked around, Luffy noticed a figure sitting down against the back wall.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as his navigator came into view.

"Lu-Luffy?" Nami said weakly.

Luffy ran over and knelt down in front of Nami.

"Nami! Are you okay?" he asked her.

Nami then replied sternly.

"Of course I'm not, I can't move, I'd been kidnapped twice, and…"

Nami couldn't finish the sentence, because at that moment a voice rang out from everywhere.

"She's helped me reach this power!"

Rune and Luffy looked over to see a giant figure.

Suddenly, thunder flashed and the figure came into view.

It was a giant lizard with a smile on his face as he stepped closer to them.

"Rubio." Rune said coldly.

The lizard nodded and continued to walk forward.

"That's him? That Cancer thing?" Luffy asked Rune.

"Yes, That's Cancer." Rune said not taking his eyes off the lizard.

"Thanks to the pathetic girl over there, I have gained powers far greater than yours!" Rubio said cackling.

Luffy stood up and started to walk over to Rubio.

"Luffy! Get back, baka!" Rune shouted.

Rubio laughed and then said.

"You want to die first? All I need left is to take the girl's life, and I'll have even more power…" Rubio started to say until Luffy smashed his fist into Rubio's lizard face.

Rubio hit the wall and stared in amazement as Luffy walked closer.

"How… how did you hit me? The Sea Stone on my entire body should have stopped you! How!" Rubio shouted as Luffy connected his fist to the side of Rubio head.

"Don't call Nami pathetic." Luffy said angrily.

Rune looked over and smiled a little.

Nami stared at Luffy with surprise.

"Luffy?" she asked.

Rubio stood up and started to laugh.

"Is that where your strength comes from, a little girl? Pathetic!" Rubio roared as he lunged at Luffy with amazing speed.

Luffy didn't have time to brace himself before he was slammed into the ground by Rubio's claw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rubio cackled loudly into the air.

Luffy staggered to stand up, and Rubio noticed him and slammed his foot onto Luffy's back.

"Now I'll kill you, then Red Eye and then the girl." Rubio whispered in Luffy ears as he chuckled happily.

Rubio raised his claw swung at Luffy's head.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as the claw reached closer to Luffy's head.

Luffy shut his eyes and braced himself.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a clink of steel against stone. 

Luffy opened his eyes, as Rubio stared angrily at his claw.

Rune was holding his katana right above Luffy's head, which was holding the claw from attacking Luffy.

"Blast you Red Eye!" Rubio shouted angrily at the strangely calm captain.

Rubio lifted his other claw and swung at Rune.

"Tekkai." Rune muttered as Rubio claw slammed uselessly into Rune's body.

Rune grinned and tilted his head mockingly.

"You do something?" he said with a bigger grin.

Rubio stared in horror as he realized Rune had moved him off of Luffy who was standing up.

Luffy placed his thumb in his mouth a said.

"Gear Third." Luffy said as he blew his hand bigger.

Rubio's eyes widened as he saw Luffy's hand come toward him.

Rune grabbed Rubio claw with a smirk so to stop Rubio from moving, and Rubio felt the giant fist crush his body into the ground.

Luffy then shrunk to his chibi size, as Rune and Nami stared surprised.

Luffy's body then became normal a while later as he ran over to Nami.

"Nami!" he called as he reached closer to Nami.

Rune glanced behind him and his eye widened.

"Luffy!" he shouted as Luffy turned around and was grabbed by the throat by Rubio's claw.

"Straw Hat!" Rubio growled angrily.

Rune lifted his katana again but suddenly; he fell to the ground gasping in pain.

"Heh, those wounds still haven't healed yet." Rubio said as he lifted Luffy higher into the pitch-black sky.

"I'll kill you!" Rubio said as his grip tightened.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, and Rubio glanced over and quickly kicked Nami away.

"Wait your turn." Rubio said grinning happily.

Luffy stared in anger at what Rubio had done.

Rubio squeezed Luffy tighter, causing Luffy to look up in pain.

Luffy looked up and stared at the clouds.

Nobody knew what went on in Luffy's mind at that moment, but at that moment, Luffy freed one of his arms and shot it into the sky.

Rubio looked at Luffy in confusing, and then sent his claws into Luffy's body.

Luffy yelped in pain, but he didn't give in.

When his arm reached as far as it would go, Luffy smiled and said to Rubio.

"Black clouds are a sign of danger, be sure not to be the highest object or…" Luffy said grinning.

Rubio then looked at Luffy with the utmost terror as Luffy shouted.

"Gumu Gumu No… LIGHTNING ROD!"

At that moment, lightning struck Luffy's arm, and sent lightning threw Luffy's rubber body, and into Rubio's lizard body.

As the lightning struck Rubio, he thundered in pain, and released Luffy who fell to the ground, clutching his sides in pain.

Rubio staggered as Nami and Rune both stared at Luffy with amazement.

"How did Luffy know that would happen?" Nami said quietly.

Rune just lowered his head and smiled.

Rubio regained his balance as he glared at Luffy, who had stood up and was stretching his arms behind him.

"I can't die! I'm invincible!" Rubio bellowed as Luffy ran toward him.

"Gumu Gumu No…"

Rubio then sank to one knee in pain.

"BAZOOKA!"

Luffy shouted as his fists sunk deep into Rubio chest.

A cracking noise was heard, as Rubio's Sea Stone skin, was destroyed by Luffy fists.

Rubio spit out blood and was hurling across the island and into the ocean.

Luffy staggered and began to slowly fall backwards.

Rune held Luffy up by the back of his head as he held his arm over his wound and smiled.

Nami slowly stood up, and ran over to Luffy.

Rune lowered Luffy onto the ground as Nami knelt down beside Luffy, holding her hands over her mouth as she started to cry.

Rune turned around and walked over to the stairs and waved down at the group who finally made, except for two.

Nami lifted Luffy's head, and smiled as she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Luffy." Nami said as she buried her head into chest and cried.

Rune glanced over and smiled, and then walked down the stairs to meet the others.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the island, Zoro and Zephyr were standing on the beach, lost as usual. 

"How can we be back here again?" Zephyr said through gritted teeth.

Zoro turned and ran back into the woods with Zephyr shouting behind him.

"Hey, wait for me!"

A little while later, the two ran out onto the same beach.

They both shouted into the sky.

"Where the hell are we!?"

* * *

**Wahoo! Luffy beat Rubio, Zoro and Zephyr became lost, and Nami was finally saved!**

**The story's not over though!**

**I don't know where Luffy gets these good ideas from either. Kind of like when he fought Enel and his Mantra. That was pretty smart.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**See you next chapter!**


	21. Morning Of Tangerines

CHAPTER 22- The Morning Of Tangerines

After everyone was found (except Zoro and Zephyr who were lost), they all headed back to the Thousand Sunny.

Once they all got there, Rune and his crew walked off saying that they'll be right back.

Sanji helped Luffy into a bed in the medic room as Chopper treated his wounds.

Nami stood against the wall, watching.

Zoro was outside asleep, Robin was reading, Usopp was still asleep, and Franky was building things and then taking them apart to create other things.

Suddenly, a shout rang out.

"Everyone! We're back!" shouted Lock from outside.

Nami, Sanji and Chopper all ran outside as Luffy and Usopp remained asleep.

Outside, everyone looked in the direction of Lock's voice.

Lock was waving to them from a ship that was about the same size as Thousand Sunny.

"Hello, my beautiful star!"

Sanji said romantically, while Lock grimaced and walked away.

Rune climbed onto the deck of Thousand Sunny and waved at them.

"Hey! You shouldn't be up!" shouted Chopper.

"Bah, I'm too bored to rest." Rune said stubbornly.

"Heh, you guys have about 2 weeks left before the Log Pose sets, how about hitting the town tomorrow?" Rune added.

"2 weeks?" Sanji asked confused.

Rune tilted his head to the side.

"You have already been here 1 week, 2 more to go." He said with a smile.

"I thought he was lying!" Chopper called out.

"Nope, he was telling the truth." Rune said.

"So what are we going?" Nami asked everyone.

"Let's join them in whatever they're doing. Besides, the Captain and marksman are still hurt, so they need the time to rest." Sanji said looking over at Nami.

"2 more weeks? That means 70 more meals!" called out a voice from behind them.

There was Luffy, standing there grinning.

"Luffy?" Nami said surprised.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be up either! That claw damaged your lungs!" Chopper said frightened.

"Plus your arm is broken!" Sanji said also.

"But I'm rubber, so I'll be fine." Luffy said grinning.

Zoro woke up and grinned.

"He's got us there." Zoro said as he stood up.

"What would you know, you've been asleep. You moss headed Marimo!" Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"What did you call me idiot cook?" Zoro said glaring at Sanji, and in short, Zoro and Sanji were thrown overboard by Nami to cold themselves down.

* * *

The next morning, Luffy woke up earlier than even Zoro, stood up, looked over at Usopp who was sound asleep, and walked out the door, and onto the deck. 

Luffy picked up a lawn chair, and lay down on it behind the figurehead.

Pulled out his book and started to read.

Zoro was the next to wake up in the crow's nest; he looked around and saw Luffy staring at a book.

"He's probably trying to learn how to read." Zoro said with a quiet laugh and fell back asleep.

Nami woke up to see Robin reading her book with a cup nearby.

Nami sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Navigator-san." Robin said looking over.

"Morning, Robin." Nami said and quickly got dressed.

Nami opened their door and walked onto the deck where she saw Luffy holding something.

"Morning, Luffy!" Nami called out.

Luffy seemed to almost fall out of his chair as he quickly hid his book into his shirt and turned around.

"Hi Nami!" he said with a strange grin.

Nami just smiled, grabbed another lawn chair and placed it next to Luffy's.

Nami then lay down in it, and looked over at Luffy who was staring at the sky.

Nami pondered something and then turned over so she faced Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy." She said causing him to look over.

"What is it?" He asked trying to hide his book as best as possible.

"How did you know about the clouds, and a lightning rod?" Nami asked puzzled.

Luffy started to sweat a little.

"Well I, had been… listening to you talk about it so… I remembered it." Luffy said while stuttering.

Nami just stared at him and then asked.

"When did I ever say that in front of you?" Nami asked smiling.

Luffy started sweating more as he said.

"I forgot…"

Nami grinned. "So, you don't remember me saying something I have never said?" Nami asked the panicking Luffy.

"Um…Yes?" Luffy said, not knowing what to say.

"Really…interesting."

Nami said before she turned back onto her back and stared at the clouds while, Luffy was sweating up a storm.

Nami grinned as she saw him stare at the sky.

She then reached a hand out and placed it on Luffy's arm.

"Nami?" Luffy asked looking over.

"Yes?" Nami asked innocently.

"Why is your arm on mine?" Luffy asked plainly.

"Cause of this."

Nami said as she moved her hand upward toward his shoulder.

Luffy stared in puzzlement while Nami's hand grabbed Luffy's book and pulled it out.

Luffy gasped in silence as she looked at the title.

Nami didn't move for a while and then she placed his book back on his stomach.

"You're reading a navigation book?" Nami asked not looking over at Luffy.

"Yes." Came Luffy's quiet reply.

"Why?" Nami asked puzzled that Luffy would even consider picking up a book.

"Cause you always seemed so busy, so I thought I could help." Luffy said blushingly.

They remained silent until a cloud passed by, and Nami turned onto her side and placed her arm on his waist.

"That's sweet." Nami said as she pulled in closer.

Luffy only looked at Nami and then at her arm.

Nami moved closer and hugged Luffy gently as to not hurt his arm.

"You're sweet." Nami said as she closed her eyes and lay her head down on Luffy's chest.

Luffy didn't move at all while Nami lay there.

Luffy then reached up and took off his hat and placed it on Nami's head.

Nami opened her eyes to look at what Luffy did.

"You wear it for now." Luffy said smiling.

Nami blushed and closed eyes again as the two just lay there, while the clouds rolled by.

* * *

Sanji woke up with great timing, and walked onto the deck. 

He saw Nami move closer to Luffy and before he could yell at them, two hands appeared and clamped his mouth shut.

"Please Cook-san, you'll ruin the moment." Robin said smiling as she summoned hands to push Sanji into the medic room.

Yes, Sanji had a fun morning, woke up to see Nami do something he wanted her to do to him, and Robin, keeping him on a random bed as the two outside continued to lay there.

Chopper woke up, and headed straight for the medic room, where he saw Sanji being held against will by Robin.

"Hello Doctor-san." Robin said to Chopper who just blushed lightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked Robin as he looked from one to the other.

"Cook-san was about to ruin a sweet moment." Robin said calmly.

"Oh, okay." Chopper said as he checked Usopp.

"How long till Lose Nose-kun is awake and better?" Robin asked.

"He should be awake either tomorrow or the day after. He's lucky that those two helped him." Chopper said.

Franky's morning was pretty much, sleeping.

As Zoro snored in the crow's nest, Robin was holding down Sanji as Chopper examined Usopp, while Luffy and Nami both just lay there doing nothing.

Poor Sanji, he never gets his girl. Hopefully, something good comes to him. Hopefully...

* * *

**Yay! This marks the semi-end of the this story!**

**Until the next chapter! **

**See ya!**


	22. EPILOGUE

_**EPILOGUE**_

As the two weeks rolled by, everyone said farewell to Rune and his crew.

They all lifted anchor and sailed away.

Lock was waving to Nami

Marisa was waving to Franky

Chopper was waving to Grandes

Zoro and Zephyr just glared at each other due to them being lost for most of the 2 weeks

Sanji was trying to grab Lock's attention but she just ignored him

Rune waved to Robin and Luffy

and finally Takai was just sitting on the railing, ignoring all of them.

* * *

As the Thousand Sunny sailed farther away from the island,

Sanji was grinning due to his 2 weeks of dating random girls, which caused him and Zoro to get in a fight for an unknown reason.

Chopper was reading the medicine book Grandes gave him, and Robin was reading about Cancer from a book Rune gave her.

Luffy was laying down, and reading a navigation book that Nami had lent him, while Nami was laying next to him and enjoying the day.

Franky was challenging Usopp to a building contest, which Chopper watched while reading.

Later that day, Luffy was still reading as Nami lay there beside him, still wearing his hat.

Luffy closed his book, which caused Nami to look up.

"Well, Luffy?" Nami asked him.

"It was hard, but I did it, Nami." Luffy said grinning.

"Good, and now if I can't navigate, you'll have to." Nami said happily.

"But nothing's gonna happen to you, Nami." Luffy said.

Nami looked over and smiled.

"Because I'll protect you from everything." Luffy said with a big grin.

Nami smiled and then turned over so she lay facing Luffy.

She put an arm onto his shoulder, and moved in closer until their heads were touching.

Luffy wrapped his arm around her, and as Nami looked up to see her captain's face,

Luffy lowered his head and kissed her on the lips softly.

Nami didn't pull back or anything like it, she just lay there, in his arms as the day passed by, with them never letting the other one go.

* * *

**Wow, two weeks went by in a few setences. Anyway, don't get sedimental on me. There is never a happy ending that comes with a little problem. No, happy endings take much longer. You need everything over with to have a happy ending and things are FAR from over!**

**Next Tuesday, prepare for the worst. Things are going down again, and I don't mean that in a good way either.**

**See ya next Tuesday!**

**Now for our inside review:**

**Luffy- Huh? I'm in a fanfic? Cool!**

**Zoro- Zzzzzzzzz...**

**Usopp- How come I got hurt? I'm the Great Captain- (cut short due to ranting)**

**Sanji- 2 weeks of girls? I can live with this.**

**Nami- Why do I always get kidnapped!?**

**Chopper- I hope I didn't look silly...**

**Robin- N/A (She refused to do one)**

**Franky- SUPA!**

**Rune- My reaction is nothing short of boredom...**

**Lock- ...Um...that's it?**

**Zephyr- Why should I care?**

**Grandes: This might be getting better...**

**Dylan: ...**

**Marisa: YAHOO!**

**Gladstone: ...I'm hungry...**

**Takai: Why did they force me to review it? I don't care!**

**Okay... Now I'm going before Nami starts swinging that thunder ball at me... So, bye!**

**Nami- Get back here!**

**Yeah right I'll stop and get fried!**

**O.O (Shocked by thunderball)**


End file.
